Mientras Mentían
by Eymi
Summary: Entonces... antes de que ella terminará de hablar la besó de forma violenta, la beso sin ternura ni delicadeza porque él no beso sus labios para amarla, la beso para odiarla, la beso para despreciarla profundamente, pero también la devoró por todas las semanas que la había deseado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota de Autor: Y aquí voy de nuevo. Por diferentes motivos no pude terminar esta historia la primera vez que la subí, ahora la he corregido y espero subir todos los capítulos faltantes. Quedo atenta a sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Mientras Mentían.**_

.

Como todos los días a esa hora, su cocina desprendía olores deliciosos, olores que casi podían saborearse. Como todos los días a esa hora, ella ya había llegado con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa del supermercado en la que cargaba algunas cosas que seguramente faltaban en su despensa. Ya había pasado una hora desde eso y él, apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. Se había ocupado de ponerle leña al fuego, ordenar un comedor desecho, apiñar guías de la universidad y encontrar un libro aburrido para leer. Ahora estaba en el Living, con el libro en las manos y una perfecta vista de la cocina y de la Hyuga.

Por enésima vez miró su cabello negro azulado por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Olfateó el ambiente disimuladamente. Ella cocinaba un estofado de cerdo. Torció el gesto. A Sasuke le encantaba el estofado de cerdo y ella… como tantas otras cosas de su vida, lo sabía perfectamente.

Volteó la hoja del libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo y entre las hojas encontró la forma de mirarla sin que se notara. Podía adivinar su cuerpo esbelto bajo ese montón de ropa… podía adivinarlo perfectamente, lo tenía calcado en la memoria de sus manos, de su lengua, de su piel… sabía a la perfección como era Hinata Hyuga. Si pestañaba, si cerraba los ojos casi… podía sentirla.

Se obligó a mirar su libro para dejar de mirarla a ella… por más tentador que fuese.

La verdad. Pensó mientras pasaba la hoja. Extrañaba la suavidad de la piel marmórea de Hinata… la extrañaba jodidamente y eso era algo realmente molesto, lo volvía loco de rabia.

Él ya no podía tocar a la Hyuga, pero no porque no la deseara, era porque lo asqueaba hasta el punto de las nauseas saber…

Cerró el libro bruscamente. Demonios no quería si quiera pensar en eso.

Vio como el cuerpo de Hinata daba un pequeño respingo ante el sonido.

¿Por qué sería que Hinata no había dejado de ir a su casa?

Hace casi un mes que apenas y le dirigía la palabra, sin embargo ella seguía llegando a la hora de siempre a prepararle la cena, lo saludaba con una sonrisa cálida y se sentaba junto a él, le decía buenas noches y se marchaba de ahí, sin decir demasiado, sin preguntarle por sus desprecios, por su mala cara, por sus malas actitudes…

Como si ser ignorada y mal mirada no le molestara en absoluto, es más, parecía esmerarse para que él pudiese estar bien, para no molestar.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Una hora después mientras cenaban**

-Está asqueroso, odio la zanahoria –Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato.

Lo que había dicho era mentira… Hinata jamás había cocinado algo que fuera asqueroso, pero no quería tenerla ahí en ese momento… no quería oler su perfume embriagador, ni quería sentir el bombardeo de su pecho. Quería castigarla… quería verla sufrir profundamente… quería que le pidiese disculpas por ser una mujer fácil, por ser una enferma, por mentirle todo el tiempo.

-Lo… lo siento Sasuke –Notó el ensombresimiento de sus ojos perlados y un pequeño puchero en los labios. Se sintió victorioso, jodidamente victorioso. Así es como debería permanecer ella desde ahora; Triste… como lo estaba él –La próxima vez haré algo… algo que sea de tu agrado –Ella se levantó de su silla y cogió ambos platos de la mesa.

Así es que nuevamente habría una próxima vez. Por alguna razón que desconocía, se sintió aliviado.

Mientras fregaba los platos vio los pequeños hombros de la Hyuga temblar levemente…

¿Era posible que estuviese llorando? A pesar de ser una chica fuerte ella lloraba a veces, lo había visto en otras ocasiones. La miró con detención. Este era un llanto silencioso, no como el del resto de las mujeres.

Sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho pero decidió ignorarla. Ella se merecía todo eso, incluso… se merecía mucho más.

Dos horas más tarde Hinata ya se había marchado, había logrado limpiarse las lágrimas antes de voltearse del fregadero, le había sonreído con dulzura y había besado su mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente a donde iba.

Se sentó en el sillón de su living, la chimenea ardía lentamente junto a él. Por suerte, los inviernos en Konoha no eran tan fríos.

Cerró sus ojos. Tardes como esas le traían malos recuerdos.

 _-Mamá, mamá! Que sucede –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba. Su madre estaba acuclillada en el suelo con las manos en la cara._

 _En ese momento había sentido un fuerte remesón en el cuerpo, sabía por alguna razón, que ese instante, justo donde él y ella estaban parados en la cocina, su madre se había roto irremediablemente. Y la verdad es que no habría podido estar más en lo correcto. Pero eso lo sabría tiempo después._

 _En ese momento, justo cuando él entraba a la cocina su madre se habían enterado de que su padre y hermano habían muerto en la carretera, camino a casa. Quizás la pista de todo ese desastre había sido el teléfono piteando sin tono mientras el cuerpo de ella se había desecho en lágrimas en el suelo._

 _Y esa no fue la última vez que la vio así de descompuesta. Ella no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, cada vez que lo miraba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas e irremediablemente debía alejarse. Él le recordaba a su padre y a su hermano. Lo culpaba por haber sobrevivido, lo sabía._

 _Dos meses después, un día de lluvia tal como el de hoy, llegó a una casa vacía y sin calor. Sólo había una nota en la mesa._

" _Sasuke… sé que no he sido la mejor madre y que aparentemente no puedo serlo más. La muerte de tu padre y de tu hermano me ha consumido por completo. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito olvidarlo… hacer que la tristeza desaparezca. Pero la única solución que he encontrado es alejarnos, no puedo vivir contigo Sasuke, no lo soporto más. Quédate con la casa, no he tocado ninguno de los ahorros de tu padre pero no me pidas quedarme, ni me busques, en lo posible… por favor olvídate de mí, has una vida feliz y olvídate de todo eso."_

EL ruido de uno de los leños crujir lo hizo volver nuevamente.

Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó hasta su habitación. La casa era demasiado grande para él solo, pero le gustaba el silencio.

-.-.-.-.-

 **Día siguiente en la universidad.**

Como en los viejos tiempos Uchiha Sasuke estaba asistiendo muy pocas veces clases. La Ingeniería Civil industrial no era una de las cosas que más le gustaban en la vida pero… le dejaría dinero y eso era lo único que le importaba cuando la eligió.

A esa hora le tocaba clases de administración junto con la Hyuga, quizás, inconscientemente sólo por eso se había levantado para asistir. Cuando entró al salón pudo ver a Hinata sentada en medio de la gran sala y su cabeza reposaba sobre el pupitre. El hermoso cabello de la Hyuga caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros entre la mesa.

Habían dos cosas que le encantaban de ella, su silencio y la manera en la que acomodaba su cuerpo en cualquier parte, justo como en ese momento, como si el maldito y frio pupitre fuese el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Que ella no lo mirará le permitía examinarla más detenidamente. A veces pensaba que esperaba estos momentos como un enfermo obsesionado. Desde donde estaba podía ver sus muñecas, blancas y delgadas. Había adelgazado durante ese mes, no sabía exactamente porque pero cada vez la veía más delgada.

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres que estaban al final del salón y como si Hinata Hyuga tuviese un radar en la cabeza levantó la vista. Sus ojos perlados tenían pequeños surcos amoratados.

No estaba durmiendo bien. Pensó.

Ella lo encontró más pronto que tarde y la vio dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

¿Qué acaso no había dormido el día anterior?

Volvió a mirarla. Sintió rabia

No quería imaginarse la causa de su falta de sueño.

-Sasuke-kun buenos días.

Saludo ella desde la mesa con un ademan de sus dedos.

-Hn -Bufó él desde su puesto. Los pupitres juntó a Hinata estaban vacíos pese a eso no pensó en sentarse con ella. Antes siempre lo había hecho con el único objetivo de sentir el aroma de la Hyuga cerca pero ahora… su cercanía le producía malestar. Ya no se sentaría con ella… no compartiría con ella, la miraría desde donde estaba y esperaría a que ella sintiese su mirada en el cuello, para recordarle que le pertenecía y que aun cuando fuese una maldita miserable, él podía hacer lo que quería con ella.

Cuando la clase terminó Hinata caminó hasta su silla. Le parecía un tanto extraño que ella se acercará así sin más. Ella no solía acortar las distancias tan directamente. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no dijo nada, sólo le frunció el entrecejo en un signo de interrogante.

-Sasuke he pensado… he pensado que quizás quieras que vallamos a ver una película… están… están dando la función que hemos esperado hace tanto y…

-No molestes, tengo planes –Dijo mientras miraba a su cuaderno

-A… pues… si no… no te preocupes. Yo no… –Hinata había vuelto a hablar en monosílabos y a tartamudear. Hace tiempo, él se había encargado de que ella pudiese hablar frases de corrido, sin embargo había comenzado a notar un retroceso significativo de aquello hace algunos días. Seguramente Hinata volvía sentirse insegura y poca cosa, avergonzándose incluso de sus palabras. Sonrió, aquello le parecía perfecto.

Ella se quedó un segundo más ahí de pie, como si esperase recibir alguna palabra más, sin embargo él hizo todo lo contrario, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y garabateo una estupidez en su cuaderno.

-Cuídate Sasuke-kun –se despidió ella cuando se dio cuenta de que él no le iba a hablar. Tenía una sonrisa triste.

Bha. Bufó en su mente. Como si fuera ella la que sufriera con toda esta situación.

–Estaré en tu casa… después del

-No hace falta –La cortó en seguida con un tono seco -estaré muy ocupado hoy ¿de verdad no me entendiste?

Ella ensanchó los ojos y el deseó haberse quedado callado.

Porque sí, era verdad que no la quería cerca, pero tampoco quería que se alejase del lugar en donde estaba, la necesitaba ahí para vengarse de ella, para hacerla pagar por su traición. Aún cuando repudiara sus hermosos y trasparentes ojos, su embelesante aroma y su piel clara y suave Hinata Hyuga le pertenecía y en este momentos él la necesitaba para hacerla pedazos.

Sin embargo su temor se calmó cuando los ojos y los labios de Hinata le dieron una muestra conciliadora, que además de todo pedía disculpas.

-Lo siento Sasuke, iré el día de mañana…

Se relajó. Hinata no se iría

-.-.-.-.-

En un café, a cinco cuadras de la universidad Uchiha Sasuke tenía una conversación muy acalorada con una pequeña muchacha de cabellos castaños y cortos.

-Qué es lo que quieres Nagata

-Qué te imaginas que quiero Sasuke… -Le dijo ella mientras pasaba un dedo por su cuello de manera sugerente.

-Pensé que tenías algo que mostrarme, si no ese el caso me voy de acá. -Dijo después de sorber el café y hacer un ademan para levantarse de la silla.

-Venga, no seas así, por supuesto que tengo algo que mostrarte, pero está en mi departamento.

-No creas que caeré en tu juego Nagata. Para qué demonios me citaste en este lugar entonces.

-Por qué no sabías donde quedaba mi casa, idiota.

El bufo. Era verdad, pero no quería ir a casa de Nagata, ella siempre terminaba invadiendo su espacio personal y una de las cosas que no le gustaban a Sasuke, era que esas malditas mujeres lo acosaran como si fuese un maldito juguete.

-No creas que te lo mostrare de otra forma, Sasuke –Le dijo ella con ojos coquetos.

Suspiró y bufó a la vez. Quería ver las malditas fotografías… aún cuando esa mujer lo estuviese manipulando.

-Está bien

 **Minutos más tarde en casa de Nagata**

-Es lo último que tengo acerca de ella, el mismo tipo…

Sasuke tomo las fotos con una expresión apática en el rostro, pero la verdad es que se retorcía por dentro.

-Estás segura de que es ella

-Completamente

Estaba cansado de esas fotos pero todas las semanas Nagata venía con unas diferentes… y no podía dejar de ir a buscarlas, no podía saber que ella las tenía y no mirarlas, aunque le doliera, aunque su estomago se estrujará solo con echarle una mirada.

-Sasuke… aún tienes que pagarme

-No me toques –Le dijo furioso -y deja de mostrarme estas fotos… entendí el punto

-Te desperdicias con ella Sasuke, no deberías amarla

-No lo hago –Le mintió

-Entonces porque no la dejas de una vez

-Porque ella tiene que pagar todas sus traiciones

Nagata se le quedo mirando como si hubiese dicho lo más extraño del mundo.

-Eres extraño

-Y tu molesta –Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta

-Cuando termines de vengarte, te estaré esperando Sasuke

-Hn –fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. No le importaba Nagata.

 **Horas más tarde…**

Había salido desde la casa de Nagata a un riachuelo cerca de su casa. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado ahí con la mirada fija en el agua, sólo cuando algunas gotas de lluvia golpearon su frente fue consciente de sí mismo. Llovía endemoniadamente. Caminó entre la lluvia todas las cuadras que hacían falta para llegar a su casa, donde la condenada de Hinata Hyuga no lo esperaba… porque el mismo había dicho que quería que no llegará.

Agachó su cabeza, quería sentir las gotas frías en su nuca, quería sentirse solo, quería odiarla… odiarla profundamente por todo lo que eso estaba doliendo.

Unos pasos antes de llegar a su casa levantó la vista para poder abrir el portón, pero lo que se encontró lo obligó a detenerse.

Ahí estaba ella, empapada de agua, acunando sus brazos sobre el pecho para lograr calor y las mejillas sonrosadas.

Él no la miró, un remolino demasiado grande se estaba generando dentro de su pecho como para mirarla. Abrió el portón y la invito, sin decir palabra, a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Sasuke kun –Dijo ella por fin, logrando que se quedará impávido entre la entrada a su salón y el patio. Hinata Hyuga temblaba por el frio, y tenía la ropa pegada a su cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí esperándolo? –Yo… yo lo siento, sé que no debía estar aquí pero… pero no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre… entre nosotros y yo no…

Vio su rostro tomar las formas más tristes de un segundo a otro, la vio cristalizar sus hermosos ojos perlados y torcer el gesto de sus rosados labios.

La odiaba profundamente, la odiaba por como lo hacía sentir, por las cosas que hacía, la odiaba porque aun odiándola no podía dejar de desearla.

Y entonces antes de que ella terminará de hablar la besó de forma violenta, La beso sin ternura porque este no era un beso tranquilo, porque él no beso sus labios para amarla, la beso para odiarla, la beso para despreciarla profundamente, pero también la devoró por todas las semanas que la había deseado.

Apegó sin tacto la figura de ella a su cuerpo y la obligó a entrar, cerró la puerta tras de ellos y la pegó sin delicadeza a la pared, sintió sus formas contra su pecho y su deseo aumento con cada roce, con cada gesto de su rostro… con su cuerpo deshaciéndose entre él y la pared. Haría pedazos cada centímetro que ese hijo de puta había tocado, la haría pedazos a ella… por traicionarlo a él.

Ella correspondió todos sus besos, sintió sus dedos entre sus cabellos y lo dejo hacerse de ella.

Besó su cuello, suave y dulce… aspiró su aroma porque se estaba embelesando y cuando se dio cuenta de lo suave que se había vuelto le mordió los labios, enrojeciéndolos por la presión.

Hinata Hyuga era la más hermosa escultura sobre la tierra.

La levantó del suelo como si no pesara nada y la subió a horcadas a su habitación

La lanzó a su cama torpemente, le desprendió sus ropas con violencia. No tenía paciencia, no quería ser paciente.

Ella no reclamó, en vez de eso acarició su cabello y buscó sus labios para besarlo.

Lo molestó la ternura con que lo hacía… le molestó que fuese suave, que fuese limpio, cuando él sabía que sus caricias estaban podridas.

… aun sabiendo todo eso el vaivén embelesante de su lengua lo turbo y la siguió obnubilado por las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Te amo

Le susurró ella justo en el momento en que él había quedado perplejo por sus suaves labios… justo en el momento en que se había dejado hipnotizar y entonces aquello que susurró su pequeña voz despertó todo ese resentimiento nuevamente… todo ese odio.

Ella no lo amaba, era una pequeña mentirosa.

Volvió a besarla fieramente y le quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta, no observó su piel marmórea, porque no quería verla.

Se quitó la ropa que a él le molestaba y sin previo aviso, sin ternura y sin amor la penetro, una y otra y otra vez.

Sintió los brazos de ella en su espalda y su aroma llegó turbadoramente a sus pulmones. Arremetió contra ella con más fuerza, la escucho gemir de dolor cerca de su oído, a ella no le estaba gustando, pero eso estaba bien, él no quería que ella disfrutará… porque él no le estaba haciendo el amor, no le haría el amor nunca más.

Abrió sus ojos después de un rato para encontrarse con el cabello de ella cerca de su rostro.

Se acomodó para besarla toscamente. Pese al dolor, ella no lo alejaba, no lo alejo en ningún minuto ni siquiera cuando sus violentas arremetidas hicieron lagrimear sus ojos… lo sabía porque la estaba viendo, la estaba viendo debajo de él… estaba viendo sus manos y sintiendo los torpes besos que le daba a sus hombros y a su pecho.

Su mansedad volvía a molestarlo y terminó haciéndolo más bruscamente, como si fuese un animal. Solo quería hundirse en ella, no le importaban sus caricias, ni sus gestos, no le importaba su hermosa y suave piel, él quería destrozarla.

Cuando todo terminó se levantó con brutalidad, se puso la ropa de la que se había despojado antes y prendió la luz. La imagen que vio de ella lo sorprendió.

Las blanquecinas piernas de Hinata estaban manchadas en sangre… sangre que había incluso manchado sus sabanas y seguramente también había manchado su propio cuerpo.

Realmente le había hecho daño.

Sintió el endemoniado deseo de pedirle perdón, al verla ahí… en la cama con las piernas temblantes, sus brazos delgados intentando cubrirse lo que fuera posible, el cabello desparramado en las sabanas y su figura perfecta y frágil.

Reprimió todo lo que hizo falta al recordar las imágenes de las fotografías.

Él no tenía que quererla, él no tenía que pedirle perdón…

-Sasuke… -Susurró ella mientras se incorporaba torpemente. Se notaba como se movía con dolor, para poder acomodarse y quedar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Con el cuerpo temblante y magullado Hinata Hyuga intento tocar su rostro, los ojos de ella parecían estar a punto de llorar.

-No me toques Hyuga –Su venganza estaba cumplida… sin pensarlo si quiera.

Aún que quisiese, aunque la necesitará, aunque la quisiese ahí para hacerle la vida imposible, en ese momento había descubierto, mientras la veía ahí tan frágil, que ya no podía estar cerca de ella, porque si lo hacía, caería irremediablemente hacía un abismo del que no querría salir, aceptaría todas sus disculpas y se quedaría con ella para siempre. Se odio así mismo por saberlo, pero la odio más a ella por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

La miró, los pechos de Hinata eran perfectos, su cintura era pequeña y sus caderas se ensanchaban lo justo y necesario, tenía largas y blancas piernas y el rostro más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Si él no podía tenerla cerca para recordarle lo infeliz que le había hecho, tendría al menos que destrozar el poco de autoestima que tenía. –Realmente me das asco – Vio como ella abría sus ojos y esperaba, como si quisiese que él se retractactase, como si esperara que lo hiciera en cualquier momento. Pero él no se retractó, no se retractaría, no después de todo lo había hecho ella -Vístete y no vuelvas.

Se quedó ahí viendo como ella recogía su ropa. Quería verla llorar pero ella no soltó lágrima alguna, al menos no mientras la veía.

Antes de salir de la habitación, en la entrada de la puerta Hinata se volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió con la sonrisa más triste que había visto nunca, casi como si realmente lo hubiese querido.

-Adiós… Sasuke kun

Y entonces… como si eso fuera el detonador de todos sus miedos sintió pánico… un pánico irrefrenable. Sin saber cómo fue que logró hacerlo exactamente se duchó para que el agua tibia hiciera que su corazón frenará el golpeteo que había comenzado con los pasos de Hinata alejándose de la habitación, se duchó para q dejase de abrirse ese agujero en la boca de su estómago.

Pero esa sensación de asfixia no desapareció. No desapareció incluso cuando estuvo listo para dormir.

El corazón del Uchiha había sufrido muchas veces en la vida pero la verdad es que nunca había estado tan quebrado, era como si fuese la primera vez en ese mes que se hubiese dado cuenta de que ella ya no estaría más.

No supo cómo… pero de pronto se quedó dormido. Irónicamente todos sus sueños hablaban de ella y su rostro triste…


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Autor:** _ **Lo prometido es deuda chicos. Traigo el segundo capítulo completamente corregido. Espero sinceramente que nada se me escape**_

 _ **Mientras Mentían**_

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se removió en la cama. No quería quedarse ahí pero tampoco quería levantarse. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban en la ventana de su habitación. Hizo un pequeño gruñido con la boca. La luz le molestaba.

Se incorporó y corrió las sabanas de la cama. Hoy llovía, era perfecto. El clima se encontraba tal como su ánimo… tal como la vida que estaba viviendo, gris y triste igual que ayer. Se asomó en la ventana. Quizás hoy estaba peor, el cielo parecía caerse a pedazos.

Se vistió, y como si sus pasos estuviesen programados llegó a la Universidad. Una vez ahí se preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer. La verdad es que no tenía deseos de entrar a clases. Suspiró. Quizás que él estuviese ahí tenía algo que ver con la Hyuga. Finalmente lo entendió, quería encontrársela. Bufo resignado. Al final llegar a la universidad había tenido que ver con ella, como todo lo que le estaba pasando últimamente.

En la entrada Nagata lo esperaba. Quiso pasar de ella pero un panfleto que tenía en sus manos lo obligó a detenerse, a despertar y reaccionar.

Todos los panfletos decían que Uchiha Sasuke era libre.

¿Cómo demonios sabían ellos que había terminado su relación con la Hyuga?

-¿Nagata tú hiciste todo esto?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tranquilamente, como si estuviese diciendo la verdad.

-La persona que me entregaba las fotos llamó anoche, en la madrugada y me dijo que habías cortado relaciones con Hinata.

Alzó una ceja. Qué demonios pasaba ahí. Sí era verdad, el efectivamente había cortado relaciones con Hinata, pero como podía saber eso el tipo que les tomaba las fotografías a ella.

Las fotos de ella… todavía no podía sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Pero no hablemos de esto ahora… ne? Eh dime Sasuke… ahora que estas libre…

-Hoy no es el día Nagata.

Ni mañana, ni nunca probablemente, pero eso no se lo diría a la molesta chica, porque insistiría con algo que no tenía caso.

Con cada paso que daba el cuchicheo de hombres y mujeres se extendía a su alrededor. Sabía perfectamente que las mujeres estaban locas, que eran acosadoras, y unas arpías, hacían cualquier cosa por alcanzarlo pero nunca había sido tan notoria su popularidad, hasta ese momento.

Seguramente se debía a que ahora que la Hyuga no estaba con él, parecía un plato un poco más alcanzable. Pero ellas no sabían que lo único que le provocaba ese cuchicheo incesante y esos ojos soñadores era repugnancia.

Hinata nunca había sido como ellas…

Quería que se largaran y lo dejaran caminar hasta su salón en paz.

Hoy, volvía a tener clases con la Hyuga. Al llegar al salón, como si su presencia activará algún tipo de dispositivo invisible, todos se callaron

Hinata estaba sentada en el mismo asiento de siempre, sola.

Imprudentemente la miró y pudo notar sus ojos algo hinchados. Al menos había estado llorando por todo lo que había hecho. Pensó.

Mientras caminaba a su puesto en la parte trasera de la sala pudo ver su mejilla izquierda con una marca amoratada.

Por un segundó detuvo su paso. Ese no había sido él.

Continuó su camino. Hinata seguramente había recibido el castigo de alguien más.

La mañana transcurrió de manera normal. En el puesto en el que estaba podía ver la cabellera azulada de la Hyuga hundida en el pupitre.

A las doce del día mientras estaba en el casino de la universidad con un café en la mano, un rumor llegó a sus oídos y para cuando lo supo ya se había expandido por toda la universidad.

Hinata Hyuga había traicionado al Uchiha.

-¿Eh Sasuke- kun es verdad que la mosquita muerta estuvo con otro?

El no dijo nada. No quería referirse al tema ni mucho menos que lo ventilaran a los cuatro vientos. Supuso que su silencio era la mejor respuesta, pero la muchacha de cabellos grisáceos se lo tomó como una afirmación.

A las cuatro de la tarde, en la última clase que tenía con la Hyuga ese día, pudo ver como toda la justicia femenina caía sobre sus hombros.

Una…y otra… y otra vez.

Hinata fue humillada y maltratada por todas esas fans locas que estudiaban con él. Y él no hizo absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

En un rincón de la sala, observó el espectáculo con un malestar en el pecho y la cabeza gritándole que ella se había buscado todo eso.

Sólo cuando el último montón de chicas le soltó unas palabrotas ella se dignó a salir de su puesto. Quizás eso era lo que él había estado esperando al decidir quedarse en ese lugar.

-¿Es por … es por eso? –había escuchado que la voz de ella, quebradiza y frágil se preguntaba.

La vio abrirse paso entre las mujeres que la estaban violentando y luego caminar hacia él con una debilidad anormal. –Piensas que yo…

Así que hasta ese momento la Hyuga no había sabido sus motivos para romper la relación.

La miró con desprecio. No pensaba nada, él lo sabía.

-Yo nunca haría… nunca haría algo como eso –Le había dicho casi como si se lo creyese.

No le dijo nada, porque ahí de frente como estaba, podía apreciar perfectamente sus hermosos ojos hinchados, y ese azulado de su mejilla que lo intrigaba endemoniadamente.

-No mientras zorra –Escuchó gritar a Nagato.

-Sasuke yo jamás… jamás podría –Volvió a excusarse Hinata.

El siguió mirándola impávidamente. No quería creerle, no quería ser engañado… eso no era digno de un Uchiha.

Pronto la vio llorar, era el único hombre en esa sala y las féminas del lugar parecían querer machacar a Hinata.

Ella se merecía todo eso y había prometido que no diría nada al respecto, nunca más ayudaría a la Hyuga.

Hinata caminó con un extraño esfuerzo para acercarse un poco más a él. Era como si dar pasos fuese una tarea imposible que debía ser llevada a fin sin importar el precio.

Hizo un ademan de alcanzar sus mano, con sus finos dedos blancos. Él sólo podía mirar tras su silla, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Nunca… -Le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él – haría algo que te hiciese daño –murmuró mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, el rostro de la Hyuga había subido a tonos demasiado cálidos para ella –Porque te amo Sasuke- kun -y entonces la pequeña figura de ella termino por quebrarse, justo como había pensado que haría minutos atrás y cayó al suelo.

Fue un segundo después cuando Uzumaki Naruto a la sala.

-Teme! –Le gritó mientras se acercaba a su silla –Que demonios hace Hinata en el suelo

-Hn –Fue lo único que dijo y continuo sin moverse del asiento con la vista fija en el cabello de la Hyuga y el corazón oprimido de verla tan frágil. Todo él tuvo que contenerse para no correr a auxiliarla.

Naruto se acercó hasta ella y la volteó.

-Y ustedes, que carajos piensan que están haciendo eh! Vuelvan a sus clases. Joder teme, Hinata está ardiendo en fiebre, como no te diste cuenta antes

-No escuchaste los rumores del pasillo dobe! –gruñó malhumorado.

-Sí, pero no los creí en absoluto, Hinata chan sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso no creo que tu…

Recibió la mirada azulada de Naruto sin mover un musculo de su rostro.

-Oh por dios teme, tú sinceramente eres estúpido

Dijo su rubio amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encargaba de tomar a la Hyuga por los hombros y las piernas.

-Mierda, y enzima está demasiado delgada.

Demasiado delgada….

Si era verdad, el día anterior había notado la dejadez de la Hyuga, mucho más delgada que un mes antes… pero aún así…

Volteó la mirada, no quería ver a Naruto llevándose a la Hyuga del salón.

La clase comenzó cinco minutos después, pero decidió que ya no quería quedarse más ahí. Quería irse a su casa y esperar que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible, para que se quitara la expresión de los ojos de Hinata de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-

 **Un mes después**

El incidente aún palpitaba en su cabeza. Pero el dolor había amainado, excepto las veces que se cruzaba con los ojos oscuros del Uchiha en la universidad. Todavía lo amaba, lo amaba profundamente.

Lamentablemente él había preferido no creerle, ni escucharla.

Tas el incidente de semanas atrás, después de haber despertado en la enfermería con Naruto al lado, había deseado con todas las fuerzas correr al salón y aclarar todo el enredo que se había armado.

Pese a las protestas de Naruto y la enfermera lo hizo, se levantó de la cama de la enfermería y corrió hasta donde había estado Sasuke sin embargo, Sasuke ya no estaba.

Su protesta, la lluvia del día anterior y seguramente la tristeza le tomó una semana en cama. Semana que le sirvió para reflexionar y que la acercó un poco más a Naruto.

Este la visitaba a diario, decía que no se preocupará por Sasuke, que el entendería y si no lo hacía ella no tenía nada que temer, después de todo era una chica hermosa, no le costaría encontrar a alguien.

Una chica hermosa…

Cuando había estado con Sasuke había sido la única vez que se había sentido como una chica hermosa.

Naruto era divertido, no la había dejado deprimirse en todo ese tiempo. Incluso cuando volvió a la universidad caminaba junto a ella, para que las chicas no la bombardearan a insultos.

Sobre todo, y era la cualidad que más había valorado de Naruto, él le creía. Honestamente le creía.

Por eso había podido ser capaz de estar ahí, de levantarse todos los días… sólo eran esos fugases momentos, en donde los ojos de Sasuke no la miraban y pasaban por ahí sin percibirla que todo el mundo se le venía a los pies.

Pero en esos momentos, justo cuando eso pasaba el bueno Naruto estaba ahí para decirle que el _Teme_ quizás necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

A veces creía que Naruto tenía más fe en Sasuke que ella misma.

Lo que sentía en cambio, era desprecio. Se sentía despreciada, se sentía mal querida y sentía como todo ese dolor le hacía un agujero en el pecho, un pecho abierto con una herida que era casi real, como si se expandiera a cada instante y dejará un agujero vació en donde debía estar su piel, en donde debían estar sus huesos…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía que esa sensación no podía ser real, tan solo tenía que procurar recordarlo.

-Eh Hinata chan, que sucede

-Yo no… yo lo siento, la verdad es que

El rubio sonrió de lado, con una expresión de comprensión. La acercó hasta su pecho y la escondió de la gente. Así… cerca de él el agujero de su pecho parecía cubrirse de alguna cosa.

-Todo esto… ya va a pasar.

-Gracias, Naruto- kun

-.-.-.-.

 **Tres meses después del incidente…**

Se sentía exasperado, se sentía violento. Después de lo que había pasado con Hinata jamás volvió a sentirse tranquilo otra vez.

Y estaba cansado de estar enojado, de odiarlo todo, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo.

-Eh, Teme –escuchó que le gritaba Naruto para que pudiese alcanzarlo. Frunció el ceño, justo la persona que menos quería ver en este momento y continúo caminando

-Demonios Sasuke, te pedí que me esperaras –Le dijo el rubio agitado por haber tenido que correr hasta él.

Traía un bolso de gimnasia encima, uno que era idéntico al suyo. Lo miró extrañado. No lo había visto dentro del gimnasio.

-No molestes, Naruto

-Verás… no es que yo quiera molestarte oh gran Sasuke Uchiha, es solo que… tengo que hablar contigo.

¿De qué demonios quería hablar Naruto? De lo bien que se estaba llevando con Hinata últimamente, de lo tan cercano que se había hecho, de la forma en la que almorzaban juntos y él contaba historias divertidas para que ella riera.

Él no quería hablar ni una mierda con Naruto.

-Es sobre… es sobre Hinata.

Y entonces se petrifico, había pensado todas esas bobadas al azar pero jamás pensó que realmente…

-Que ocurre con Hinata –Le dijo exasperado pero inexpresivo

-Intente evitarlo teme, pero ella es… ella es

Sabía perfectamente como era Hinata Hyuga

-Que quieres decir

-Creo que ella me gusta

Maldito cabrón. Pensó antes de pegarle una mirada con desprecio y voltearse para caminar

-No tenías por qué decírmelo, ella y yo no somos nada. Es más has con ella lo que quieras, de todas maneras ni siquiera me importa

-Lo haré… pero a su tiempo teme, cuando ella deje de amarte estaré ahí. Lamento que no hayas podido creerle Teme. Sé que la necesitabas más que yo

¿A qué se refería…?

Con un demonio, él no necesitaba nada de ella. Maldito cabrón, quería golpearlo, quería acabar con esa conversación y entrenar en el garaje de su casa, golpear un puchimbal, patear la maldita pared….

-Ella estaba diciendo la verdad Sasuke, nunca te engaño.

Agachó su cabeza y emprendió el camino hasta su casa sin decir otra palabra.

Por qué Naruto se empeñaba en creerle, él había visto las fotos, y con lo que a él respectaba todo lo anterior que había creído conocer de la Hyuga era mentira.

Caminó hasta el garaje y se sacó la chaqueta, necesitaba golpear algo en ese momento, lo que fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Cinco meses después…**

Nuevamente estaba ahí, sentado a metros de ella, viendo su largo cabello azulado y sintiendo, pese a la distancia, su perfume con un aroma dulce muy particular, golpeando suavemente su nariz.

Esta era la única forma de mirarla directamente. Porque cada vez que por casualidad se cruzaba con los ojos de la Hyuga tenían un velo de tristeza insostenible que estremecían su estómago de manera dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos. Seguramente se había arrepentido de toda la mierda que había hecho.

Pese a todos sus deseos, no había dejado de posar sus ojos en ella.

¿Por qué no había podido dejar de mirarla? aun odiándola, aun despreciándola profundamente, quería verla… quería escucharla… tocarla quizás.

Apoyó la mano en su mentón. Los dos puestos que antes siempre estuvieron vacíos eran ocupados esta vez por Naruto Uzumaki y Sabaku no Gaara. No entendía muy bien el entuerto, pero por lo que había estado viendo las últimas dos semanas, ambos competían por un poco de atención de la Hyuga. Sintió un malestar incomodo en el estómago.

No quería verlos cerca de ella.

Necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza.

Sintió un golpecito en su frente y cuando bajo la vista, en su pupitre un pequeño papel, doblado innumerables veces reposaba victorioso.

 _-Hey! Sasuke, ¿qué harás hoy?_

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con una colorina bastante llamativa.

Quizás esta era una buena oportunidad para sacarse a la Hyuga de su cabeza de una vez por todas.

- _Nada_ –Le escribió en el papel y lo lanzo a la altura de la mujer

 _-Por qué no me acompañas a tomar_ algo –Le escribió como respuesta

El asintió desde su puesto, con el rostro inexpresivo.

La chica comenzó a farfullar alguna cosa en ademan de felicidad.

No entendía ni nunca entendería porque tenían que ser tan escandalosas las mujeres.

 **Ese día, horas más tarde:**

Karin y él habían tomado más de la cuenta, y de alguna manera habían llegado hasta las afueras de su casa.

Ella era salvaje, atrevida, justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse el olor de la Hyuga de su piel.

No quería una relación, no quería amarla, solo quería acostarse con ella y olvidarse de Hinata, de la piel de Hinata, de su voz, de sus caricias, de su falso amor… quería olvidarse de toda ella de una vez por todas.

Pero entonces… sintió esa voz frágil y quebradiza que ya conocía.

Se desprendió de los labios de Karin y la miró.

-Sasuke-kun

Ahí estaba Hyuga Hinata más hermosa que nunca juntó al portón de su casa, con un vestido sencillo y presionando las manos en su regazo.

-Qué haces aquí –Dijo bruscamente, mientras se aseguraba de pasar un brazo por la cintura de Karin. Inconscientemente, estaba intentado demostrarle que estaba perfectamente sin ella.

-Debería darte vergüenza –Musito la pelirroja mientras se aferraba más a él.

Hinata bajo la mirada, no sin antes ver el brazo que él había enrollado posesivamente en la figura de Karin.

-Pensé que te había quedado perfectamente claro lo que te había dicho la última vez

Ella seguía mirándolo, casi temerosa

-No quiero verte aquí Hyuga –Le repitió lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos del rostro, evidenciando el preciso instante en que los ojos de ella comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Movió su pequeña cabeza con un gesto de asentimiento sin decir nada. Había empuñado sus manos en ese sencillo y pequeño vestido.

…Agraciada, así es como podía describir a esa sabandija.

-Lo sé… lo siento pero… Sasuke –Vio como ella apretaba sus ojos decidida. Había llegado ahí para decirle algo y como nunca antes al parecer estaba decidida a soltarlo todo. –Yo necesito hablar contigo.

-Qué quieres decirme Hinata –La espetó rápidamente -no hay nada sobre ti que me importe en estos momentos. Además estoy ocupado –Dijo tomando por sorpresa a Karin y atrayendo más sus caderas hacia su cuerpo. La pelirroja aprovechó la situación y enroscó sus manos en su cuello.

Ahora… más que nunca parecía que Hinata fuese a llorar en cualquier segundo.

-Pero es que

-Vete… sal de aquí, haz lo que quieras, con Naruto o con Gaara, me da igual. Acuéstate con ambos si es que quieres

Su propio pecho sintió quebrarse al decir esas palabras. Y las lágrimas de ella ya no se contuvieron más en sus ojos pero eran silenciosas.

-De que… de que estás hablando Sasuke kun, yo no podía hacer algo como eso

-Yo no sé de lo que eres capaz Hinata

-Pero… aún no me crees verdad –Dijo ella tristemente, casi como si algo la desilusionará.

-Por supuesto que no, un Uchiha jamás sería tan estúpido –La había visto en esas fotos, como demonios iba a creerle.

-Ahora vete –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para cogerla por un brazo y correrla de la entrada. El contacto de su piel quemaba, suave… tierna.

-Pero Sasuke… yo venía a pedirte

-Pedirme que Hinata, que derecho crees que tienes –Dijo mientras cerraba sus dedos con más fuerza en el brazo de ella. Vio el rostro compungido por el dolor de la Hyuga –solo mirarte, -por qué tenía que llegar ahí, mover sus emociones, hacer que la quisiera, porque demonios tenía que querer cuidarla… la odiaba profundamente. - me das nauseas…nunca has dejado de ser una perdedora, es por eso que tu padre no puede amarte Hinata, viniendo acá, humillándote de nuevo… -Se acercó a su oreja, aun sujetándola del brazo. Su cabello olía a cerezas. - Hanabi siempre ha tenido razón –Le susurró, y sintió el cuerpo de ella estremecerse - eres muy poca cosa para mi… y seguramente para cualquier otro.

Cuando la soltó, vio como los ojos de ella se ensanchaban y las lágrimas comenzaban escurrir de sus hermosos ojos claros.

-Ahora vete de aquí.

Tan pronto ella se perdió de vista, su ánimo se vino abajo.

-Esa perra se lo merecía –Dijo Karin mientras se acercaba a él y comenzaba a juguetear con su oreja.

Estaba enfadado

-Venga Sasuke, abre la puerta no hemos terminado lo que empezamos aquí

Suspiró, quizás necesitaba algo como eso, estar con una mujer que no fuese Hinata.

Abrió la puerta y dejo que Karin lo besara, que lo tocará. Él cabello rojo de ella le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

-Dime donde está tu cuarto

El camión con ella del brazo hasta su habitación, los besos los llevaron a su cama irremediablemente. Era una sensación agradable, no estaba llena de traición.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una Karin arrebatadora, sus besos inundaron su pecho y su cuello.

Pero más pronto que tarde sintió la calidez de su cuerpo enfriarse cuando descubrió los ojos castaños de ella…

Esos ojos no deberían ser castaños, deberían ser más claros. Pensó entre el aturdimiento que había provocado el licor y la situación

Cuando ella se frotó contra su cuerpo pudo ver sus cabellos rojizos y fue cuando sintió que todo aquello era muy extraño, los cabellos de ella no debían ser rojizos sino azulados.

Un beso más que era insoportablemente atrevido

Pensó que sus besos quizás debían ser más castos

Y sólo entonces se dio cuenta…

Ella no era Hinata, Hinata se había marchado hace unos veinte minutos porque él la había echado de ese lugar, Hinata jamás volvería a estar así de cerca de él.

La que estaba bajo él era una extraña.

Se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Que sucede? -Le preguntó Karin con tono preocupado

-Quiero estar solo -dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Pero estábamos…

-Quiero estar solo ¿qué no entiendes?

-ah, -había dicho Karin antes de levantarse y coger sus cosas –Debería haber pensado que algo como esto pasaría. Aún estás enamorado de la chica que te engaño con otro, que se acostó con su propio primo!

Sintió sus músculos tensarse inmediatamente, y más pronto que tarde se dio cuenta que tenía agarrada una de las muñecas de la chica y la había obligado a mirarlo.

-¿Como demonios sabes eso? –Le gritó

Karin se calló inmediatamente.

-Todos lo dicen en la universidad –Farfullo después de un instante con rapidez. Pero él no era estúpido, algo estaba sucediendo ahí.

-No me mientas Karin

-No quiero hablar de esto, pregúntale a Nagata, yo me voy

Y eso es lo que haría, pero al día siguiente. Hoy estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado herido por todas partes y necesitaba dormir, que esa puta se fuera y encerrarse en la oscuridad… nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Listo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya ven… le toca sufrir un poco más a Hinata, pero falta poco para que todo se le devuelva al Uchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de autor: Gracias… de veras que muchas gracias por los comentarios, en dos semanas más espero tenerles otro capítulo.**

 **.**

 _ **Mientras mentían**_

Caminó a su departamento con pesadumbre en el pecho, una tan grande que parecía querer romperle los huesos. Cuando llegó al lugar prendió la luz. Después de la pelea que había tenido con su padre el día en que Sasuke la dejara, decidido mudarse de casa y encontró un modesto pero hermoso departamento a las orillas del lago de Konoha. Tenía apenas dos habitaciones, una cocina diminuta y un baño que se había acomodado para existir en el ínfimo espacio que le habían dejado. La sala, era su lugar favorito pensó mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y apagaba la luz del salón. Lo prefería a la enorme mansión Hyuga, esa era la verdad. Además, de alguna manera los espacios pequeños la hacían sentir menos sola.

Tocó su rostro y se percató de que aún estaba llorando. Al darse cuenta rio a medias. No se había percatado.

Se acomodó en el sillón con las luces apagadas y cerró sus ojos para pensar en lo que había sucedido.

La primera imagen que llegó a su cabeza fueron los ojos negros de Sasuke llenos de odio. La había despreciado nuevamente y como si la escena se repitiera, sintió ese dolor agudo y estrangulante comprimiéndole el cuerpo por enésima vez.

Todo era tan doloroso que lo sentía como una herida real, como marcas calientes en el cuerpo. Miró sus brazos y tocó su pecho… sentía como si él le hubiese arrancado un pedazo de piel… como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera desgarrado y el espacio entre ella y la pared fuese tan estrecho que le dificultará la respiración. Se acurrucó entre los cojines mirando a través del vidrio del departamento.

El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de sus lágrimas, una imagen demacrada e indignante.

Se aferró a su cuerpo como si se abrazase a sí misma. Sentía vergüenza de lo que era, sentía vergüenza de ella y de sus decisiones. Si se hubiese querido un poco más a sí misma, si el amor que sentía por Sasuke fuese menos importante que ella, quizás la dignidad la hubiese salvado. Pero eso no era así… desde hace mucho tiempo Sasuke era más importante que todo y todos. Ni siquiera la dignidad podía salvarla.

Ahogo un grito de desesperación en su garganta. La voz no le salía, pero deseaba gritar. Quería que su dolor se externalizará en un quejido dramático, tormentoso y profundo, un quejido que la dejará sin nada adentro. Pero no lo logró, su vida como Hyuga le habían enseñado a guardar sus miserias e intoxicarse con ellas.

-Hinata Chan – ¿Habían estado golpeando la puerta? Pensó cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto fuera del departamento.

¿Hace cuánto había estado llorando?

-Vamos Hinata Chan… abre la puerta… por favor

Naruto kun estaba preocupado, igual que esos días en los que apenas y había querido probar bocado. Quizás… sonaba un poco desesperado. Era realmente un buen chico. Si se hubiese enamorado de alguien como él las cosas habrían sido diferentes para ella. Volvió a mirar el vidrio de la ventana. No quería que el la viera en ese estado tan deplorable. Al menos no esta vez.

Que los ojos de otro la reconocieran en ese momento, que otro viera que la dignidad había abandonado su cuerpo tan sólo le hacía recordar las palabras de Sasuke. Incluso pensó que tenía razón; ella siempre había sido una perdedora… y sólo se sintió de manera diferente cuando pensó que él la quería. Se estrujó la cabeza con los dedos. Seguramente Sasuke no la había querido nunca… si dudaba tan fácilmente de ella, si ni siquiera había permitido darle alguna explicación… quizás todo era una excusa y simplemente se había cansado de cargar con una molestia, de cargar con sus inseguridades y debilidades.

El sólo pensamiento de que eso fuese real hizo que sintiera que el aire no podía ingresar a sus pulmones, sintió el pitido de su oído y se llevó la mano al pecho con desesperación.

A lo lejos, escuchó la vos de Naruto.

-Hinata chan… sé que estás ahí, por favor

Naruto estaba ahí…

-Por Favor…

Él no se iría, él le creía

-Abre la puerta

No podía…. No podía abrir, casi apenas y podía respirar.

-Tranquila… -Le escucho susurrar contra la puerta.

Naruto estaba ahí… Naruto estaba ahí porque le creía, porque quería ayudarla a superarlo todo. La había acompañado todo ese tiempo y había cubierto el agujero de su pecho con amistad y cariño.

De a poco su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse, sin embargo las lágrimas no se detuvieron. Él podía verla en ese estado… él se merecía su confianza y su miseria… lo único que podía darle en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su espalda. Rápidamente se puso de pie. La miró con curiosidad y después con suavidad casi impropia de sus ojos traviesos. Con delicadeza paso una de sus manos en las mejillas húmedas de ella. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su rostro arder por el tacto. Estaba avergonzada.

-Sabía que estabas llorando –Le dijo Naruto. Ella se obligó a mirar el piso.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esta vez? –preguntó Naruto mientras se invitaba a entrar por su cuenta.

-Nada nuevo… Naruto kun –ella froto su cabeza con sus manos –él no es capaz de creerme… sólo eso. Seguramente es porque no soy lo suficientemente buena…

-Detente ahí Hinata-chan –Le dijo con sus profundos ojos azules penetrándole el rostro.

-Pero de verdad… yo lo entiendo, es solo que…. –Detestaba cuando las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Quería decir tantas cosas.

-No, eso no es verdad. Él no te cree porque es un idiota, pero tú eres perfecta… Hinata chan

Abrió los ojos asombrada. El tono de voz de Naruto era melodioso, hace cuanto tiempo no escuchaba algo así, su padre su hermana y su difunta madre le habían hecho creer que era una basura, buena para nada.

No servía si era mujer… no servía si no quería asumir las responsabilidades y casarse con un gran empresario para asegurar la continuidad de la empresa… no servía si se veía feliz, no servía si se veía triste, simplemente nunca servía para nada… ni siquiera había servido para que Sasuke la pudiera querer, aún cuando había dado todo de ella.

Nuevas lágrimas la invadieron y agachó su rostro todo lo que fue capaz. Sin embargó antes de que se diese cuenta siquiera fuertes brazos de Uzumaki Naruto la estrechaban y la escondieron en su pecho. Ahí, en su departamento, con las luces apagadas y la cortina de la ventana abierta, mostrando los colores de la ciudad y la lluvia suicidarse en la vidriera, se permitió llorar un poco más.

Por enésima vez los brazos de Naruto intentaban cubrir el agujero que se había formado en su pecho desde que Sasuke creyera todas esas mentiras. La diferencia era que ese día el agujero de su pecho no se llenaba, ese día el agujero de su pecho parecía haberse desgarrado un poco más.

Naruto la guío hasta el sillón y ahí donde estaban, se aferró a lo único que era real en ese momento, se aferró a lo único que era conocido y que no la había abandonado o despreciado. No paró de llorar por todas las veces que se había querido contenerse, pero esa sería la última vez que lloraría por Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo amaba profundamente pero quería dejar de mostrar a sí misma una imagen tan deprimente. Quería superarse y ser fuerte como Naruto kun le había enseñado…

Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, Hinata Hyuga se quedó dormida.

-.-.-..-.-.

Estuvo horas con ella en el pecho mientras escuchaba su llanto silencioso, acarició su cabello azulado y su piel marmórea… limpio una a unas sus lagrimas e intentó estrujar su cuerpo lo suficiente para que ella se llenase de calor.

No entendía cómo es que el Uchiha podía haber sido tan estúpido.

Recordaba perfectamente el tiempo en que Sasuke y Hinata estuvieron juntos, recordaba los hermosos ojos de Hinata a un Sasuke más tranquilo, que apenas se despegaba unos centímetros de ella, pero que hacía parecer que era Hinata quien andaba tras sus pasos todo el tiempo.

Quizás el destino no tenía preparado para la Hyuga alguien como Sasuke, quizás el destino quería dejarle cuidarla un poco más, quererla un poco más…

Beso la frente de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

La cargó como cuando se había desmayado por la fiebre meses atrás y la llevó hasta su cama.

Sacó las mantas del closet. Sabía perfectamente donde las tenía escondidas, había pasado demasiado tiempo en esas paredes como para comprender perfectamente como ubicaba ella todos sus artilugios.

Tomó la primera frazada que tuvo a mano y la cubrió con ella.

Ahí donde estaba podía verla, y confirmar por enésima vez que Hinata Hyuga era un hermoso espécimen de mujer, el más bello que había visto. Además, pensó mientras acomodaba la frazada sobre su cuerpo, la Hinata tenía otros atributos; era tranquila, silenciosa y recatada, hablaba solo cuando debía y tendía a ocultar sus sentimientos, era condenadamente agradecida y jamás había pensado mal de él.

Hinata Hyuga siempre lo había escuchado atentamente, aunque le contase la peor historia del mundo.

Si _él_ no la quería, se encargaría de que Hinata fuese feliz.

Habiendo decidido aquello, dejo una nota en el velador de la chica y se fue. Estaría ahí por la mañana, pero creía que quedarse a dormir en su casa sin ser invitado, era imprudente de su parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Seis meses y una semana después del incidente.**

Había pasado un mes y una semana desde que Hinata Hyuga se presentara en su casa. Lo recordaba demasiado bien, la había encontrado en el portón, empapada de pies a cabeza con un vestido pequeño, sencillo y agraciado. Le había dicho que tenía deseos de hablar, que tenía ganas de aclarar el asunto y se había ido cuando entendió que ya no creía en ninguna de sus mentiras.

Después de ese día Hyuga Hinata no volvió a cruzar sus ojos con él. Ni siquiera sentía –como lo había hecho en meses atrás- la mirada de la Hyuga en su espalda. Era como si su existencia se hubiese reducido al vacío.

Se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo que Gaara ya no la seguía más pero que continuaban saludándose de forma cordial. Eso significaba que Naruto había ganado terreno. Hinata sabía muy bien cómo mover las piezas. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Había jugado perfectamente con él.

Mientras pasaba de sus cavilaciones, pudo sentir la molestia de los papeles sobre su escritorio. Como si hubiesen sido una epidemia esos malditos papeles de colores se multiplicaban con los días.

Las mujeres eran estúpidas, demasiado arrojadas, menospreciándose, devaluándose, hostigándolo a él… persiguiéndolo, como se persigue un trofeo. Había pensado que Hinata era diferente a todas ellas, pero seguramente, Hinata era igual y peor, quizás Hinata era como su maldita madre.

Se froto la mano contra sus cabellos. Por qué demonios seguía pensando tanto en ella. Por qué no simplemente desaparecía de su cabeza. Sin darse cuenta la clase ya había terminado. Aprovechó que el salón se vaciaba para descansar, si Dios era misericordioso nadie ocuparía ese lugar hasta que fuese lo suficientemente tarde como para ir al gimnasio.

Cuando fue hora de abandonar, tomó su bolso y se lo echó al hombro para caminar hasta el gimnasio. Hace meses se había acostumbrado a caminar solo. Ya no tenía a Hinata alrededor suyo y sin darse cuenta justo junto a su perdida, había venido la de Naruto. Pese a que la pérdida del rubio no le importaba particularmente, la fuerza de la costumbre le hacía sentir perfectamente bien el espacio vacío que había dejado.

Prefirió pasar de ese tema y se enfocó en lo que le importaba. Entrenaría con los chicos más fuertes del último año de educación física. Y la verdad es que no le vendría nada mal una pelea. Cuando peleaba, tal como antes, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era como acertar el siguiente golpe, como esquivar la mano que se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro… cuando peleaba podía ser violento sin parecer un idiota.

A metros de la entrada del gimnasio sintió el ruido de pasos indicándole que a una distancia no tan grande, alguien se acercaba. Levantó la vista y la descubrió ahí, frente a él, corriendo justo hacia su dirección, con una calza tres cuartos, su cabello sujeto en una coleta y la ropa ceñida a su cuerpo, como si se le pegará a la piel, destacando escandalosamente cada una de sus curvas. Él jamás la habría dejado. Pensó.

Bah, eso ya no importaba. Se corrigió.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su pecho y su estomago. Hace mucho tiempo, mucho más que esos seis meses de conflictos que no la tenía tan cerca, que no podía sentir su perfume en el viento… menos aún con la forma en la que lo venía ignorando desde hace un mes.

Pensó que ella se detendría, pensó que se sentiría igual de impactada de verlo ahí, frente a frente, pero Hinata Hyuga pasó a su lado sin reparar en su presencia y eso era algo a lo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando escuchó la risa de ella, y su "felicidad" taladro sus oídos con burla.

Se volteó para verla instintivamente y se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba. Naruto le hacía un ademan extraño mientras le sonreía con esa cara de idiota que nunca había cambiado.

Ella estaba corriendo hacia esa dirección porque había visto a Naruto y por la misma razón había pasado junto a él sin notarlo.

Sintió una extraña punzada en el estómago al mirar un poco más. ¿Lo que ese dobe tenía entre sus manos era una caja de almuerzo?

-Tsk! –Murmuró molesto. Que más le importaba eso a él.

Siguió caminando con las manos empuñadas fuertemente. Realmente necesitaba pelear.

Y así lo hizo, contra todos los que pudo. Sin embargo el entrenamiento no duro demasiado porque él estaba siendo demasiado duro.

-Uchiha san, creo que deberíamos parar

Lo miró desde donde estaba, el muchacho en el suelo jadeaba furiosamente.

Con ojos inexpresivos caminó hasta su bolso y luego hasta las duchas.

Se sacó la ropa y abrió la llave de la ducha, dejo que su cuerpo caliente por el entrenamiento recibiera el frío del agua. Quería sentir los golpeteos de las gotas frías sobre su piel, quería sentir cualquier cosa, incluso los golpes de esos imbéciles, pero ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de golpearlo.

Cerró los ojos para recibir el agua en sus mejillas. Los recuerdos de ella se filtraban en su cabeza como si la presión los empujará hacia él. Su piel suave y pálida… su cabello oscuro y sedoso, sus dedos finos, su sonrisa avergonzada… su cariño…

¡Demonios! Pensó mientras golpeaba la cerámica de la pared con su puño y dejaba que su cabeza reposara en esa fría baldosa.

Porque no simplemente podía olvidarse de todo eso…

 _-Sasuke kun, puedo ir a tu casa esta vez_

 _-si quieres –dijo él sin expresión_

 _-Te prepararé algo delicioso –Había dicho ella con una sonrisa encantadora. El atardecer hacía que su blanquecina piel adquiriera otros colores y que su sonrisa brillara más intensa que nunca, o al menos eso le pareció a él en ese momento._

Tenía que olvidarse de ella… tenía que olvidarse. Se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba la cabeza para que el agua cubriese su cuerpo completamente otra vez.

 _-Detente –Había dicho ella con los ojos repletos de lagrimas –Yo estoy acá Uchiha san, yo estoy acá… por favor detente._

 _Y después de eso había sentido su frágil cuerpo interponerse entre él y los malditos arboles… había manchado las ropas de ellas con la sangre de sus nudillos._

 _-No estás solo Uchiha san –Le había dicho con sinceridad y él le había creído, había creído todas sus mentiras y la había besado… por primera vez, mientras ella lloraba su dolor._

Ahora él se sentía solo, más solo que nunca, incluso más solo que cuando su madre se había ido, hace demasiados años que ella había estado con él…

Se había desbordado… tan sólo con un gesto de indiferencia todo lo que sentía por ella se había desbordado completamente.

Se vistió y decidió que su pecho no podía aguantar más, tenía que hablarle, tenía que enfrentarla… aunque fuera una vez… ahora mismo no sabía con que propósito, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, no sabía qué era lo que realmente quería conseguir con eso pero necesitaba escucharla… aunque solo fuese por un instante, escucharla otra vez… como la había escuchado hace un mes a las puertas de su casa.

Ya había anochecido y en la universidad apenas quedaban algunos estudiantes que practicaban en algún club. Hinata ya no estaba en ese lugar.

Salió de ahí y corrió todas las cuadras que hicieron falta para llegar a la mansión Hyuga. Ella no podía ignorarlo tan fácilmente, pensó con una angustia que su cabeza lentamente estaba transformando en molestia.

Y entonces al a traspiés se topó con la residencial misión de la familia de Hinata.

Ya casi sin nervios, pues todo se había convertido en una maraña de reclamos, tocó el timbre y esperó sin mucha paciencia a que le contestaran.

-Mansión Hyuga en que puedo ayudarle.

-Necesito… necesito hablar con Hinata Hyuga… por favor –Añadió para no sonar descortés.

De alguna forma el malestar que sentía se transformó en ansiedad. Quería saber qué pensaría ella, cómo reaccionaría al saberlo ahí frente a su puerta. ¿Correría hasta él? ¿Volvería a llorar?

-Estimado señor, lamento informarle que…

-Dígale que la busca Uchiha Sasuke –Se apresuró a recalcar, pensando que quizás él pudiese entender de quien se trataba y sobre todo, de lo importante que era que pudiese verla en esos momentos.

-Lo siento señor Uchiha…

-Usted no entiende. Dígale que es Sasuke, si ella lo sabe…

-Señor… la niña Hinata ya no vive en la mansión.

Y esas palabras dichas con una tristeza en la que no reparó, hicieron que el frío le congelara la espalda. Ya no podía entender nada.

-Qué dices… ella… -Pensó un poco turbado por la información -¿hace… hace cuánto?

-Algunos meses

-¿Sabes donde vive ahora?

-No señor, no manejo ese tipo de información.

Qué demonios había pasado en todos esos meses con Hinata. Sabía que ella no se llevaba bien con su familia pero no pensó que fuese capaz de…. dejarlo todo. No la creyó con el valor suficiente.

-Está bien… gracias –Dijo y se volvió a su casa entre cavilaciones complicadas… dormir ese día igual que los primeros cuatros meses sin ella, no sería tan fácil. Debía buscar otra oportunidad para hablarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Siete meses después de la ruptura.**

Las siguientes tres semanas no la vio en la universidad. No había ido a las clases que tenían juntos y tampoco había ido hasta el gimnasio.

Fue hasta las competencias de la universidad que la encontró. Tenía una coleta amarrada a la cabeza, un buzo y una polera que se ceñía a su pequeña cintura, estaba dibujando algo en un enrome lienzo para animar a los y las participantes de las competencias. Metros más allá Naruto preparaba algún tipo de disfraz.

Él nunca había sido parte de algo como eso, no le gustaban. Cuando la universidad o el colegio se vestía de fiesta él prefería quedarse en casa y Hinata siempre lo había acompañado, pensó que lo hacía porque ella tampoco gustaba de las multitudes pero… ¿solo había sido para que el no estuviese solo? No, eso no podía ser, ella no podía ser tan considerada, no con todo lo que le hizo.

Cuando ella se levantó con el vaso de agua vacio y caminó hacia los fregaderos él la siguió cautelosamente. No quería alertarla de su presencia antes de tiempo. Esperó que ella llenara el frasco de agua para hacerse notar.

-Hyuga –Le dijo desde donde estaba cuando ella hubo terminado. La muchacha pegó un respingó al sentirse aludida y se volteó. Tenía el rostro manchado con pintura, sus labios entre abiertos y algunos rebeldes mechones desordenando su flequillo.

Ahí estaba, la maldita sabandija agraciada haciéndolo sentir estúpidamente enfermo por querer besarla.

Ella no le dijo nada, pero sostuvo su mirada por suficiente tiempo, sin rubor en sus mejillas y sin lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quiero, hablar contigo, necesito que me digas…

Ella lo cortó a la brevedad.

-Yo… estoy ocupada hoy Uchiha san, por favor discúlpeme.

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe certero en su estómago. Hinata jamás había ocupado el honorifico para referirse a él.

Entonces justo cuando ella comenzaba a avanzar hacia el salón nuevamente, pasando por sobre la conversación que estaban teniendo, la sostuvo de la muñeca. Ella no se escaparía ese día, no cuando había decidido que por fin quería hablar.

-No seas estúpida –Le dijo pausado -No creas que puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces, solo entonces fue consciente de lo fuerte que estaba presionando la delicada piel de Hinata.

-Yo… no quería faltarle el respeto, Uchiha san –le dijo ella con un tono de disculpas.

Porque demonios le decía Uchiha san, porque demonios le hablaba como si no se conociesen, porque demonios tenía que parecer tan lejos de él, pero por sobre todo, por qué demonios eso lo hacía sentir tan terriblemente herido.

-Entonces dime… Hyuga, por qué lo hiciste –su voz sonaba severa, había descargado todo el miedo, toda la rabia, todo el odio que tenía en esa pregunta. Tantas noches se había dormido pensando en ello, tanto había anhelado y rechazado saberlo que no entendía muy bien ese cosquilleo nervioso en su pecho.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a descender su rostro. Se sorprendió. Hinata nunca lo había mirado de esa manera.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Yo no hice nada.

-No me mientas, Hinata

Sintió como la muñeca de ella se tensaba entre sus dedos en un acto de resistencia.

-Debería saber… Uchiha san, que jamás fui una buena mentirosa –La escuchó contestar mientras veía como alzaba su rostro con los ojos completamente cristalizados, pero sin ninguna pisca de debilidad, más bien parecía furiosa, una furia demasiado elegante como para expresarse en algo distinto a esa mirada fría.

En un acto reflejo le soltó la muñeca.

-Tsk, que importa ahora

-Es usted… es usted el que deseo hablar conmigo –Le dijo con un tono más firme de lo que le había escuchado alguna vez.

Tenía razón, la maldita blanca nieves tenía toda la razón. Su molestia aumento tres niveles cuando ella levantó su barbilla casi con superioridad.

¿Había aprendido todas esas cosas de Naruto?

-sí, pero debí saber que hablar con una….

-Con una que… Uchiha san –La estaba ofendiendo y por primera vez ella no estaba permitiendo que esa ofensa concluyera.

-Con una cualquiera, una maldita hipócrita… no valdría la pena.

Ella ensancho sus ojos y luego los cerró. No sabía por qué pero verla así, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir arrepentido.

-Por favor… no vuelva a buscarme Uchiha san. Yo no lo molestare a usted tampoco.

Fue lo último que le dijo y se volteo. Dejándolo ahí, con ese cumulo de molestia en la garganta, con irá mal contenida, con dolor y esa pregunta estúpida muriéndose en su lengua.

-Dónde vives ahora Hyuga Hinata. –susurró mientras miraba su espalda. Pero ella no le respondió, principalmente porque estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharlo, pero también porque contra todos sus deseos y expectativas ella había cambiado, se había hecho más fuerte, los meses sin él la habían vuelto… mejor.

Y nuevamente su puño recibió la peor parte de todas sus reflexiones. De un solo golpe rompió los azulejos de la pared, dejó una herida no muy profunda pero transversal a sus nudillos que sangraba copiosamente.

Nunca había sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos demasiado bien.

Ahora… consideraba la posibilidad de que Hinata aún viviese en la mansión y le hubiese dicho a todo el mundo que mintiese por ella era completamente posible.

-.-.-.

 **Un día después.**

Al día siguiente se encontró fuera de la mansión tocando el timbre del portón de los Hyuga. Todo el día, como si fuese un estúpido, como si fuese el idiota de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke estuvo dando vueltas en su casa para poder llegar hasta ese lugar, inquieto, incómodo, enfadado y algo más

Estaba seguro de que no era miedo lo que sentía, pero la expectativa de un encuentro con la Hyuga le removía la sesera.

Debía saber exactamente con quien hablar y la encontraría. No era bueno usándose a él mismo para conseguir cosas pero había alguien ahí que le diría la verdad porque estaba locamente enamorada de él.

-Uchiha Sasuke… no esperaba encontrarte justo aquí -Le siseo la menor de las Hyuga.

-A veces hago algunas cosas sin pensar. –Le contesto desenfadado. Hanabi levantó la ceja. Ella sabía, como lo hacía él, que aquella era una mentira monumental. Uchiha Sasuke, jamás actuaba sin pensar.

-Hinata no está acá -Le cortó Hanabi.

Sonrió de medio lado. Lo había descubierto. Hanabi sabía perfectamente que era lo que lo llevaba hasta ese lugar.

-De todas formas… -dijo ella con un tono pausado y malicioso. - jamás pensé que tu orgullo te dejará venir acá a buscarla.

Él hizo una mueca con el rostro para mostrar su descontento.

-Hanabi… no me mientas, sé que tu hermana está…

-Ella se fue de aquí hace más o menos siete o seis meses. –Lo interrumpió. Sus ojos no mentían, la conocía demasiado bien como para que pudiese ocultarle algo tan simple. -La muy imbécil llegó pálida y con los ojos llorosos, discutió con papá… creo que fue el día en que la dejaste. Después de eso se fue de casa. No sé que más habrá pasado, tú sabes que nunca me dicen demasiado.

No mostró más expresión que la de un inacabado interés. Pero todas sus entrañas gritaban en su interior con impaciencia. ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras él no estaba? ¿Qué había hecho que ella abandonará a su padre? ¿De dónde había sacado el valor? ¿Tendría que ver con Neji o Naruto? Pese a sus dudas, no mostró más expresión que la de un inacabado interés.

-Entra, te congelarás allá afuera –Obedeció sin chistar, necesitaba saber un poco más.

-Ahora dime… ¿no quieres algo para beber? Hiashi no está en casa esta noche… podrías quedarte.

-Hn –Dijo a modo de asentimiento. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de sacarle más información, por alguna razón sentía que Hanabi sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo y ahora mismo usarse como medio de cambio le importaba bastante poco.

-Siéntate, pediré que te den algo para beber y me cambiaré de ropa. Se ha puesto realmente frío el día de hoy.

Nuevamente obedeció y se sentó en silencio. Ese lugar nunca había sido familiar para él, Hinata parecía detestarlo de manera muy pasiva y él nunca se había sentido cómodo con participar de la parafernalica familia.

En unos desesperantes y tortuosos quince minutos Hanabi y él mayordomo de la familia estuvieron en el comedor.

En unos 15 minutos Hanabi estuvo nuevamente en la habitación, se había arreglado un poco el cabello y había cambiado su chaleco.

Rápidamente tomó uno de los vasos que el mayordomo había dejado sobre la mesa y lo miró de forma despreocupada. Quizás su desesperación se traslucía en sus ojos.

-Aún no sé qué fue lo que viste en la mosquita muerta.

El no dijo nada, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había visto en ella.

-Es una pena… yo siempre estuve disponible para ti, quizás lo nuestro habría funcionado mejor.

Le gustaba como estaba yendo la conversación, a menos Hanabi había soltado que sabía que algo andaba mal entre Hinata y él en algún momento.

Bebió un sorbo de lo que sea que le había servido Hanabi. Estaba realmente fuerte.

-Que más quiere saber el último de los Uchiha –estaba siendo seductora, condenadamente seductora. Procuró mantener el hilo de la conversación cerca de las cosas que le importaban.

-Por que se fue ella de acá, se que tú lo sabes Hanabi…

Hanabi lo miró sugerente, no le dijo nada pero sus ojos le mostraban la verdad, ella sabía más de lo que le había dicho. Volvió a beber de su vaso y esperó a que Hanabi dijese alguna cosa.

-Desobedeció a Hiashi. No sé muy bien que era lo que quería padre pero ella se negó rotundamente y se fue de aquí.

Hinata desobedeciendo a Hiashi, imposible.

Tomo el ultimo sorbo de alcohol de su vaso y sintió que los dedos le comenzaron a picar.

-Que le pusiste… a… al –No pudo articular la frase completamente.

¿Qué mierda le había puesto Hanabi a su vaso? Intentó levantarse para tomar un poco de aire pero fue imposible.

-Hey Sasuke cuidado –le dijo mientras se acercaba para tomarlo por un hombro.

Con un movimiento torpe intentó soltarse de ella pero ella volvió a colocar sus manos en su cuerpo… manos delgadas y blancas, tan blancas como las de Hinata. Alzó la cabeza en otro de sus torpes movimientos y vio el cabello azabache de la segunda de las Hyuga. Por alguna razón no podía pensar muy claramente. Sintió como el cabello de ella le rozaba las mejillas. Olía como Hinata. Intentó estabilizarse, traía en su cuerpo el perfume de su hermana, podía reconocerlo perfectamente.

Se sintió embelesado con esa cercanía, demasiado parecida… pensó.

Volvió a ser ademan de alejarse de ella pero Hanabi fue más hábil y clavó sus labios en los de él. Antes de despegarse completamente susurró contra su boca

-Me parezco a ella verdad

No dijo nada porque la verdad pensar en algo distinto al perfume de su cuerpo y lo parecido de su piel era casi imposible. Lo que había dicho era verdad, con alcohol en el cuerpo Hanabi se parecía condenadamente a Hinata, incluso… había usurpado su aroma.

-Ahora solo debo decir algo como…

Se obligó a concentrarse, la miró detenidamente. Hinata tenía los ojos más bonitos, la nariz más respingada y las facciones más finas, pero claramente había parte de sus rasgos en Hanabi y sobre todo su color de piel y de cabello.

-Sasuke kun… te he necesitado tanto –Le dijo ella con la inocencia que seguramente no tenía, con un tono de voz que no era suyo y con una ternura que seguramente había robado de su hermana.

 _Sasuke kun_ había dicho ella hace tiempo, ahora solo le decía Uchiha san. Sintió la rabia hervir en sus entrañas. Sus pensamientos se revolvían con facilidad y sentía la sangre hervirle por dentro.

Volvió a sentir la cercanía de Hanabi, su olor pululando cerca de su nariz… y no pudo resistirse más. La extrañaba demasiado.

Los labios de Hanabi atraparon a los suyos y con torpeza en un principio se dejó llevar por la fantasía que él lo que sea que hubiese en esa copa había logrado hacerlo sentir.

Hanabi volvió a acercarse y lo volvió a besar pero esta vez él correspondió cada beso fervorosamente.

Aprovecharía su estado para pensar que era ella… para besarla a ella una vez más y sin restricciones. Iba a querer a Hanabi esa noche como había querido a Hinata antes de la existencia de esas fotografías.

-Sasuke... kun –Había dicho ella con un tono de voz muy similar al de su hermana, demasiado similar.

Y con eso, todo lo demás se apagó, solo vio lo que quería ver y se llevó a la menor de las Hyuga a la cama.

-Hina... ta –le dijo mientras la penetraba. Acarició su cabello, besó su blanquecino cuello y frotó su nariz contra su piel. Todo ella olía a Hinata…

Hinata… Hinata… Hinata.

La había extrañado tanto… la había necesitado tanto que no podía controlarse, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba hundir su cuerpo en ella y desconectarse del dolor y del rencor.

Pero cuando hubo acabado se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba, que nunca había sido Hinata, que había besado a Hanabi y que el sentimiento de tenerla a ella, de amarla a ella… había sido una ilusión.

Al girar sobre las sabanas sintió un insoportable vació en el pecho.

-Maldición –farfulló mientras se sentaba en la cama, listo para vestirse.

Hanabi se había dormido. Siempre había sido una manipuladora pero jamás pensó que llegase hasta ese punto. Estaba seguro que había metido algo en su bebida.

Cinco minutos después salió de la habitación de la Hyuga. Caminó escaleras abajo y encontró el despacho de Hiashi medio abierto. Hanabi había dicho que no regresaría hasta mañana, quizás en algún lugar de entre tantos papeles podía estar la dirección de Hinata.

Realmente… necesitaba hablar con ella, si no lo hacía acabaría volviéndose loco.

Busco en cada maldito cajón alguna pista del paradero de la mayor de las Hyuga pero no encontró nada.

-Demonios –gruñó entre dientes. Ese era el único lugar donde pensaba podían darle alguna pista de su paradero, si no encontraba algo en ese lugar no lo haría en ninguna parte.

Volvió a revistar los papeles del escritorio de Hisashi y en una pequeña carpeta, pegada a papeles sin importancia, se encontró de sopetón con las fotografías del engaño de Hinata.

-¿Qué demonios? –Pensó. ¿Es que acaso a Hiashi también le habían mostrado las obscenidades de su hija y sobrino? Iba a dejar la carpeta en el lugar en que la había encontrado, pero el morbo fue más fuerte. Suspendió su búsqueda por un momento y repaso las fotografías que le habían entregado.

Sintió deseos de vomitar. Ya no quería hablar con ella, pero quería encontrarla para refregarle en su rostro toda su indecencia. Definitivamente lo que había hecho no había sido suficiente, ella no había sufrido lo que él estaba sintiendo en sus huesos en ese momento. Apretó los dientes. No tenía idea del dolor, porque ella no lo había querido, no como él al menos.

Al final de la carpeta, escondida entre uno de los pliegues del forro se encontraba una serie de pequeñas cartas o notas.

Sintió el picor entre sus dedos. Algo le anunciaba que se estaba entrometiendo en algo peligroso.

Todas estaban dirigidas para Hiashi. La primera tenía fecha de ocho meses atrás. Un mes antes de que él recibiera las fotografías.

Pensando en que iba a pasar ahí un tiempo más, se aseguró de que no se le escuchará y que si Hanabi despertaba pensará que ya no estaba en el domicilio. Cerró la puerta por dentro y se acomodó en un rincón lo suficientemente alejado de la puerta como para tener el tiempo suficiente para esconder las cartas.

 _Hiashi-sama_

 _Como ve, lo prometido es deuda. Espero tener la suma de dinero acordada para el día de mañana._

 _Creo firmemente que está es la mejor manera de lograr lo que queríamos._

 _Hinata sama es una chica demasiado ingenua, una niña todavía, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse cargo de las empresas Hyuga. En todo caso para tal efecto Hanabi sería mejor, pero como es la mayor le corresponden ciertas obligaciones._

 _Si ella no desea casarse con el hijo del dueño de las empresas ganaderas, que nos permitiría ampliar la corporación y a usted mantenerla un poco más controlada, cerca de su cuidado, al menos destruir su "amorío" con el Uchiha le dará tiempo para pensar… para volver a la familia._

 _Sé que no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, sobre todo por la imagen de su hija, sin embargo he pensado esto para tranquilizarlo. Los efectos que pueda tener esto en su imagen nos permitirá sacarla de enfrente de las empresas, relegarla a un puesto donde no se notase tanto. Usted sabe que Hinata sama, no es demasiado buena para estos asuntos, creo firmemente que tampoco la haría feliz, es por eso que lo he acompañado en realizar todas estas crueldades._

Qué demonios era toda esa mierda. Por qué Hinata nunca le había dicho que su padre pensaba casarla con un maldito empresario.

Habían dos cartas más…

La siguiente fecha correspondía a una semana antes de su ruptura.

 _Muy estimado Hiashi sama_

 _Es un gusto para mí servirle de ayuda. También me preocupa el estado de salud Hinata-sama, no ha comido como corresponde hace una semana. Las fotografías han sido entregadas a la chica que se las mostrará al Uchiha sin embargo él aún no termina con Hinata-sama. Creo que pueden estar en periodos conflictivos es por eso que Hinata- sama duerme poco, come poco y luce un poco enferma._

 _Sin embargo también me queda la preocupación de que el Uchiha no hubiese creído el montaje. Cuando construimos las imágenes pusimos a Neji en ellas porque era más fácil difuminar los tonos de piel. Sabe usted que pese a que son primos, son muy parecidos. Sin embargo aún queda la posibilidad de que el Uchiha se haya dado cuenta de que las fotografías estaban trucadas. Si ese fuera el caso Hiashi sama, me encargaré de buscar una pronta solución._

Dejo de leer porque el aire se le escapó del cuerpo.

Sus piernas le temblaron y se permitió caer al suelo ¿Las fotografías… las fotografías eran falsas?

Sintió un escozor doloroso en su pecho. Se le abombó la cabeza y los latidos de su corazón parecían tan fuertes e insistentes que era lo único que podía escuchar.

No, eso era imposible él….

Era mentirá… Tenía que saber más.

 _Hiashi-sama_

 _Sé que Hinata-sama ha enfermado, pero por lo que han logrado averiguar mis informantes, por el momento es sólo debilidad. No ha asistido a ningún centro o clínica, sus síntomas no son extraordinarios, pienso… que posiblemente dentro de la semana se encuentre mejor._

 _En respuesta a lo anterior, entiendo perfectamente su preocupación, las condiciones en la que Hinata sama decidió vivir sola, son bastante inusuales. Seguramente buscará un trabajo antes de que el dinero que había ahorrado se acabe._

 _El amigo del Uchiha la está acompañando estos días, parece ser una buena persona, no dejará que algo malo le pase a Hinata-sama. Sé que ha estado preocupado porque pueda surgir una relación entre ambos, sin embargo por el momento el chico no representa un problema, además a un Usumaki se le puede eliminar con mucha más facilidad. Su apellido no tiene el drama ni la prensa de los Uchiha._

Sintió como la fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Mierda.

Intentó inhalar más fuerte mientras el papel que tenía en sus manos caía limpiamente al piso. Hiashi… Hiashi le había mentido.

El calor doloroso de su pecho subió hasta su cabeza y sintió rabia y dolor, rabia y angustia, rabia y una indescriptible desesperación… pero sobre todo rabia.

Esos hijos de puta.

Se sentía agitado, abombado. Quería gritar… Sentía su cuerpo arder… la casa de Hinata lo estaba asfixiando. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Ya en la calle sus piernas lo traicionaron. Se sintió muy desapegado de sí mismo sus rodillas, sin poder si quiera responder ante esa debilidad. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron sus rodillas chocando contra el pavimento, luego las palmas de sus manos y el golpeteo de su corazón en sus oídos.

De alguna forma y sin demasiada conciencia de ello se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Hinata… Ella no, no lo había engañado, necesitaba encontrarla necesitaba…

-agghhh –un grito sonoro y desgarrador salió de su garganta. No sabía dónde estaba no… no tenía derecho.

Detuvo sus pasos en un lugar desconocido. La había herido cruelmente… la había maltratado y la había dejado sola para que todos pudieran pisotearla. Y todos los demás había cumplido perfectamente su deseo. No sabía por qué cosas exactamente había tenido que pasar.

Levantó la cabeza. Tenía las manos temblorosas y sudadas. Se dejó caer nuevamente, no podía estar más tiempo de pie. Miró al cielo, comenzaba a esclarecer.

Sus manos, sus piernas y su cabeza le pesaban enormemente. Hinata, las lágrimas de Hinata… su dolor, sus ojos impolutos. Cómo es que no pudo reconocerlos entre todo ese dolor, como estuvo tan enceguecido.

Presionó sus manos en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Tiempo después, se levantó de donde estaba. Su cuerpo pesaba toneladas, se movió con esfuerzo. Necesitaba verla… necesitaba saber dónde estaba, él la había roto por unas malditas fotografías

De forma incontrolable la imagen de Hinata sobre su cama, con el cuerpo tembloroso y sangre en las piernas se le vino a la cabeza. Gruñó y movió sus cabellos para continuar avanzando, sin embargo un nuevo recuerdo enfurecido llegó revolviéndole la sesera. Las lágrimas, su cuerpo mojado… todo su maldito dolor…

Sintió como el aire le faltaba nuevamente… y en un intento por avanzar, en un intento por deshacerse de la culpa, de la frustración y del dolor un sonido gutural salió de su garganta, sin nombre, sin palabras… era más bien un grito animal que de forma desgarradora y angustiosa se hacía presente, corporizando su dolor.

Todo ese tiempo… había caído como un imbécil.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para golpear algo esa vez. Demasiadas imágenes de sus errores se habían paseado por su cabeza.

Entre recuerdos, dolores y reproches, Uchiha Sasuke llegó hasta su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta se derrumbó tras de ellas. Con sus ropas húmedas y sucias. ¿Por qué demonios había sido así de orgulloso? Él era un Uchiha, a un Uchiha no lo podían engañar… nadie podía tocar a su mujer… Sin embargo… él nunca pensó que ella no pudiese haber cometido tal maldad, nunca se le ocurrió preguntar, y tampoco se le ocurrió intentar creerle.

¡No! Claro que no, como un imbécil procuró creerle a las fotos, después de todo sus ojos no podían mentirle… nunca lo habían hecho. Y en un nuevo arrebato de energía permitió que su puño chocara junto a la pared. Ahora mismo sus ojos no valían una mierda.

Todo por culpa de Hiashi, todo porque ella era una Hyuga. Todo porque él era un maldito imbécil.

No supo exactamente en qué momento se hizo de día, pero los rayos del sol le chocaban en la cara. Se levantó con pesadez del suelo y se duchó con rapidez. Necesitaba ir a la universidad, necesitaba buscarla… o mirarla. No estaba seguro de que era lo que podía hacer con todo esto, él… había perdido ya demasiados derechos.

Se sentía enfermo, se sentía podrido y con un vacío en el estómago que a ratos le hacía tener la idea de que iba a vomitar. Él que siempre se había jactado de su inteligencia había sido tan estúpido…

Naruto siempre había tenido razón… y por eso ahora él podía recibir las sonrisas de Hinata.

Caminó percibiendo la falta de oxígeno. Quizás esa nueva sensación, que limitaba con el dolor físico se quedaría ahí para siempre, para recordarle lo imbécil que era, para recordarle el dolor de ella o para pagar por lo que había hecho.

Apretó el puño contra su estómago. Ahora mismo, el dolor de él era la cosa que menos importaba en el mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: Queridas lectoras y queridos lectores, como ya saben estoy re subiendo esta historia y escribiendo los capítulos que hacen falta para llegar al final pero justo en este punto es donde me pregunto, será Sasuke el protagonista de esta historia o será Naruto, con su amor incondicional. Se me ocurren tantas buenas ideas para cualquiera de los dos que no sé cómo decidirme. Ahora, por qué les escribo esto. La verdad es que me gustaría que pusieran sus preferencias en los comentarios.**

 **Gracias por sus apreciaciones. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporar sus sugerencias, sobre todo respecto a cómo se escribe esta historia.**

 **Saludos y espero tener el próximo capítulo como regalo de navidad.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Mientras mentían**_

El caminó a la Universidad se le había hecho eterno y como si el clima se quisiese reír de él, la luz del sol arrojaba pequeños y molestos destellos. Al tiempo le había dado igual estar de buenas un día como ese, al tiempo le había dado igual lo oscuro que él se sentía, lo frío que él se sentía y lo mucho que necesitaba que lloviera. Antojadizo como siempre, el tiempo había decidido castigarlo.

Hinata…

Pero el tiempo no era lo único que había decidido castigarlo. Su mente no dejaba de odiarse, y antes de que pudiese recuperarse de un mal recuerdo, como si se tratase de un nuevo castigo, las imágenes de Hinata se atiborraron en su cabeza…

El día en que la Universidad entera había conocido las mentiras de Hiashi. Por su popularidad, las acusaciones habían recaído en contra de ella. Las mujeres, que nunca habían estado muy contentas con que una chica como ella fuera su novia, comenzaron a inflar el chisme a niveles colosales.

Maldición, se había portado como un cerdo. Recordó sus ojos confundidos, recordó su expresión triste y angustiada… recordó sus desprecios y ese moretón en el pómulo derecho de su rostro.

Apretó sus dedos en la correa del bolso que colgaba en su espalda. Había sido Hiashi… y él había dejado que eso pasará por alto, la había visto arder en fiebre frente a él, desmayarse y suplicar, sin que una sola facción de su rostro se desencajase. Sólo podía describirse como un imbécil, un cerdo imbécil.

Cuando subió su cabeza rio con desgano. El maldito destino se estaba riendo de todas sus desgracias, pensó mientras leía el estandarte de la Universidad. "105 aniversario Universidad de la Hoja"

Luego de lamentarse un segundo y obligando a sus pies a entrar, recordó un día similar a ese en un contexto completamente diferente.

 _-Uchiha san por qué está en la sala… todos… todos tiraran las flores del carnaval y…_

 _-Detesto los colores_

 _Ella ahogó una pequeña risita. Alzó una ceja, para interrogarla sin hablar respecto a esa espontanea expresión de confianza._

 _-Uchiha san… Uchiha san parece ese tipo de personas._

 _Siguió levantando la ceja para que ella continuase hablando. No entendía en ese momento, que demonios quería decir con "ese tipo de personas"_

 _-Parece que detestará todo._

 _La miró una vez más y volvió a su posición inicial, con la cabeza sobre los brazos y sobre la mesa. Volvió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo y ocultó su rostro en la mesa nuevamente para seguir durmiendo hasta que pudiese salir del colegio._

 _Él no detestaba todo. El azul de cabello de la Hyuga le parecía agradable._

 _Sintió como ella se acercaba a su mesa y a la ventana._

 _-No es bueno estar… demasiado tiempo solo Uchiha san._

 _En ese momento seguramente no se le ocurrió pensar que ella no tenía la culpa de hacer una observación como esa, en ese tiempo ni siquiera le importaba si alguien era o no culpable, merecía a no merecía sus malos tratos, simplemente no podía controlarse._

 _Levantó la cabeza, molesto. Por qué demonios venía con palabras como esas._

 _-¿Que sabes tú de estar sola? -Le bufó mientras erguía su cuerpo._

 _Ella no dijo nada. Pensó que se debía a que realmente no había encontrado respuesta pero cuando quiso saborear su victoria se encontró con los ojos perlados de ella… tan similares a los suyos._

 _Hizo una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa. Ella si sabía lo que era estar sola, de hecho, parecía saberlo perfectamente bien._

Tocó su frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar eso? Había pasado hace tantos años atrás.

Se frotó los cabellos. No quería esos recuerdos, no quería esa sensación de melancolía en el pecho, la quería a ella para poder hablarle, para poder explicarle, para poder rogarle por perdón, para quererla… para cuidarla por todos esos días donde no había sido nada más que un estúpido. Quería que ella se quedará junto a él y que todo se acabará de golpe, sin dramatismo, sin recuerdos y sobre todo sin nada de ese dolor.

En un intento por evitar el jolgorio de la festividad, cortó el camino hacía los salones a través de las canchas de atletismo, sin embargo se encontró con una muchedumbre mucho más bulliciosa que la anterior y por si fuera poco de sopetón la imagen más sorprendente que podía imaginarse a esa hora de la mañana le impactaba de frente. Jamás habría pensado poder admirarla tan pronto y de esa forma. Detuvo su paso como si se hubiese desconectado automáticamente su sistema motor.

Ahí estaba ella, lista para empezar una carrera, con calzas a mitad de la pierna, una polera que le quedaba perfectamente pegada al cuerpo, dejando ver la curvatura de sus pechos, el quiebre de su pequeña cintura y…

Le miró el rostro. Se veía completamente decidida. Su cabello, aún cuando estaba amarrado en una coleta le llegaba casi cerca de la cintura.

De pronto, casi como si fuera un regalo ante tanta desgracia, ella giró hacia su dirección, miró con entusiasmo y sonrió, sonrió divinamente, como cuando eran felices, como cuando ella lo amaba y él no era un imbécil. Luego la vio agitar su delgado brazo. El corazón le dio un brinco. Cómo podía ser tan agradable recibir un gesto como ese, como es que la expresión en su rostro podía hacerlo sentir ese cobijo en el pecho... sería que Kami estaba siendo piadoso y…

-Vamos Hinata Chan, si pierdes no te llevaremos al Ichiraku…

No… los dioses no eran piadosos, eran crueles. Ese había sido Naruto junto con otros compañeros, todos la estaban mirando.

-Disculpa, estás obstaculizando la entrada –Le murmuró alguien que no conocía y que aparentemente acababa de llegar a las canchas.

Se movió sin decir una palabra y se acomodó en los puestos más lejanos, para verla correr.

Hinata movía las caderas al compas de sus piernas. Podía ver las mejillas coloradas de Naruto y de los malditos imbéciles de otros institutos.

Ella nunca había mostrado tanta piel, seguramente era parte de la influencia de Naruto.

De un momento a otro, mientras miraba la babosa cara de Naruto se preguntó si alguna vez la había tocado, si la había besado o… quizás algo más. Sacudió sus pensamientos con repugnancia. Eso no importaba. Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Lo que tenía que hacer era arreglar todo desde ahora, lo que hubiese pasado antes de que conversará con Hinata no tendría que importarle ni cuestionarlo, porque había perdido ese derecho con todas las enfermizas cosas que había hecho desde que se enteró de la maldita mentira.

Hinata ganó la carrera y antes de que pudiese sonreír siquiera había volteado hacia Naruto, un Naruto jocoso, radiante, un Naruto que casi parecía sentirse mejor que ella con su logro.

Frunció el ceño, su rubio ex mejor amigo se levantó y avanzó lo suficiente como para alcanzarla y rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir lo que decían.

-¿Lo hice bien Naruto kun?

No supo que habría dicho él pero en un movimiento rápido la había tomado en brazos y había comenzado a girar con ella, Hinata reía. Bajó la cabeza. Las últimas veces que había hablado con ella solo recordaba haberla hecho sentir triste… condenadamente triste. De un momento a otro se levantó, agarró su bolso y caminó fuera del gimnasio. No molestaría a Hinata hoy, lucia demasiado feliz.

Entre cavilaciones llegó hasta la sala que compartía con Hinata. Sabía muy bien que ese día nadie utilizaba los salones y que no tendrían clases pero no quería estar en su casa, no quería estar ahí donde Hinata era feliz y caminar era un ejercicio torturante para su mente. El único lugar que le quedaba era ese.

Se metió en la sala, la misma sala donde había visto a Hinata suplicarle, donde la había dejado caer por la fiebre y donde había descubierto su moretón en el rostro.

Parece que no podía escapar a ninguna parte. Rio irónicamente y se hecho en uno de los pupitres, acomodó su bolso y hundió su cabeza en él.

Desde que su madre había ido y su padre y hermano habían muerto, Hinata había sido la única cosa que había permanecido, el dobe y Hinata…

Cuando su madre se fue, sintió como si toda la obscuridad del mundo lo estuviera absorbiendo, pieza por pieza, centímetro por centímetro. Cada día, para no pensar, se enfrascaba en peleas sin sentido o se encerraba en su habitación lejos del mundo. Había dejado de ir a clases, había dejado de hablar con Naruto e incluso… había días donde no llegaba a su casa. Después de todo, su casa se había convertido un lugar demasiado ingrato, muchos recuerdos, sonidos, memorias pero nada de realidad, nada de tacto… nada de afecto, ningún salvavidas. A sus 17 años Sasuke Uchiha había pensado que la vida era tan sórdida como una mala historia y a él le había tocado contarla en la peor parte.

Sólo hasta que Hinata apareció en sus pensamientos, sólo hasta que ella pudo abrirse paso en la oscuridad y encontrarle, se permitió sentir algo más que rencor y tristeza. Poco tiempo después Hinata ocupó todas sus ideas. Luego de eso volvió a hablar con Naruto, aunque sólo fuese en monosílabos y… se enamoró perdidamente de ella. En su cabeza, Hinata era lo único que le pertenecía y era a lo único a lo que él pertenecía…. Hinata era un principio, un retorno y un descanso, pero entonces vio las fotografías; una tras otra, tras otra… No pudo sino creer lo que tenía enfrente de él, ni por un segundo se le ocurrió la dichosa idea de que ella no lo hubiese hecho. Neji después de todo siempre la había mirado con ojos extraños, mal intencionado. Las cosas habían encajado demasiado bien en su cabeza. Ella simplemente se había aburrido de él que fuese tan parco, tan apático, se había aburrido de su cariño posesivo y abrasador, se había aburrido de alguien que se había roto hace tiempo. No tenía que engañarse más, Hinata siempre había sido demasiado buena para él, en su cabeza, todo era demasiado lógico como para que fuese mentira.

Pero ese fue su gran problema, dudar del amor de Hinata, dudar de la integridad de Hinata. Neji podía haberla seducido con palabras hermosas, con caricias dulces, incluso con libertad, pero Hinata jamás hubiese cedido. Era un imbécil por haberse dado cuenta solo hasta ese momento.

Gruñó contra la mochila. Ni siquiera podía quedarse dormido para dejar de pensar.

-Espérenme, sacó las cosas que dejé en la sala de administración y los encuentro. Avancen sin mí

Sintió como los dedos se le crispaban y abrió instintivamente los ojos. Esa era la voz de Hinata.

Apenas ella puso un pie en el salón Sasuke se irguió en su puesto torpemente. ¿Qué demonios era lo que pretendía con eso? Hinata lo hubiese visto de todas formas. Recriminó su estupidez en silencio.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Fue lo que se escapó de su boca de forma casi anhelante, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón como si doliese. Los ojos de Hinata le miraron casi sin expresión. Verla ahí… escucharla ahí hizo que se retractará automáticamente respecto a su intención de no molestarla ese día. Después de todo, nunca había sido tan considerado.

-Pensé que lo habíamos dejado claro el día anterior… Uchiha-san. –Le respondió ella, bajando la mirada y avanzando hasta su puesto lentamente sin prestarle demasiada importancia.

Pero por Kami que era importante.

-No, no está nada claro y no me digas Uchiha-san –Le dijo con suplica en la voz.

-¿Cómo he de decirle entonces? –Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba con ojos interrogantes. Ella nunca lo había mirado de esa forma… - ¿Sasuke? –volvió a preguntar. Sus oído zumbaban. Nunca pensó que la normalidad de su mirada pudiese ser tan devastadora para él. No pudo contestarle nada - Es demasiado… demasiado informal para la relación que tenemos ahora… Uchiha san. –terminó por decir y continuó recogiendo sus cosas.

Por como ella se expresaba, supo inmediatamente que no lo decía con ánimos de ofenderlo, sino que eso era realmente lo que pensaba ella en esos momentos.

-Hinata… yo –No podía dejar que esta oportunidad se le escapara. No podría paralizarse por su indiferencia, tenía que aguantar. –Hinata yo no…

Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse le obligó a cerrar la boca. Y antes de que se diese cuenta los ojos azules de Naruto lo estaban minando como si fuese el bicho más raro sobre la tierra.

-Sasuke –Le dijo sorprendido al principio. Luego miró a Hinata y se frotó los cabellos con molestia. Él había entrado a verla a ella y se había encontrado con él en el camino. Torció el gesto para mostrar su molestia y cerró la boca. Naruto le estaba quitando una valiosa oportunidad.

-Bueno, no importa –Tan pronto dijo eso miró a Hinata –Vine para recordarte que lleves la chaqueta que le guardaste a Lee.

-Oh, es verdad –murmuró ella –Gracias Naruto kun, ya lo había olvidado.

-Lo sabía –Le respondió con una sonrisa estúpida.

Ella avanzó sin mirarlo hasta el puesto que estaba casi al final de la sala, se inclinó un poco y sacó la chaqueta que guardaba bajo la silla. Pronto volvió a erguirse. Sus movimientos eran delicados. Fuera donde fuera Hinata mostraba la suavidad y elegancia con que el maldito de Hiashi la había educado durante sus años de infancia.

Mientras pensaba en eso y ella avanzaba hasta Naruto su cuerpo tambaleó peligrosamente, casi como si quisiera reclamar respecto a toda la aristocracia Hyuga. Instintivamente hizo un ademan para acercársele, sin embargo estaba demasiado lejos, no podía alcanzarla.

Naruto se movió con una rapidez impresionante y la cogió de la cintura casi como si hubiese estado esperado aquella caída en cualquier momento. A lo lejos y con cierta impotencia, pudo distinguir el ceño arrugado de su amigo o ex amigo rubio, y luego una sonrisa completamente contradictoria dedicada a Hinata.

-Adelántate Hina –Le dijo cuando ella se incorporó correctamente -Recordé que tengo que hablar con el teme

Ella asintió algo contrariada, sin embargo obedeció casi automáticamente y como si hubiese quedado un poco resentida se movió con poco de debilidad. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró la sonrisa de greda de Naruto se rompió y volvió a mostrar la preocupación con su ceño fruncido.

-¿Que pretendes Uzumaki? –Le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. No le gustaba como trataba a Hinata, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba de ella, no le había gustado eso ni una maldita vez, ni siquiera cuando la sacó de ese mismo salón ardiendo en fiebre… demasiada confianza.

-Pensé habértelo dicho perfectamente hace unos meses

-Pero las circunstancias han cambiado –Le escupió. Sin pensarlo si quiera, decidió en ese mismo momento, mientras su sangre ardía en celos y enojo, que no se avergonzaría ni se retractaría de quererla, de necesitarla, de esperar que todo el embrollo se solucionase. Después de todo, lo habían engañado y él también era una víctima de todo esto, si ahora quería volver a aclarar el maldito entuerto, al menos en eso, estaba en todo su derecho.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección

-Sé que has vuelto a hablarle

-Hn –le respondió mirando hacia otro lado con un rostro inexpresivo. ¿Le habría contado acaso de su encuentro en los pasillos?

De pronto las facciones de Naruto se relajaron y él volvió a mirarlo, pero con una molesta curiosidad.

-Venga Sasuke ¿No pensarás que ella te perdonará después de todo lo que ha pasado verdad?

-Este no es tu asunto Naruto…

-No, no, no, no, no. –Le dijo suave y tranquilo su rubio amigo mientras quedaba a su altura, frente a frente. –Ahí es donde te estás equivocando Sasuke, éste si es mi asunto… ha sido mi asunto todo este tiempo, el que está un poco perdido eres tú…

-Baka –Le insulto. El muy maldito tenía razón

-Seré todo lo que tú quieras Sasuke, pero fui yo el que se quedó con ella, tú no puedes llegar y pretender que todo se acabó así simplemente, sólo porque tu puta cabeza recordó que tenía que pensar razonablemente.

Lo sabía, él sabía todo lo que le estaba diciendo Naruto, incluso una parte de él estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no podía.

-No me importa lo que digas ahora, nada, absolutamente nada –se acercó a él amenazantemente –me alejará. No puedes entenderlo, ni siquiera importa si lo entiendes o no. Yo voy a hablar con ella y no necesito tu aprobación.

Quizás Naruto vio algo en sus ojos, quizás entendió que sus argumentos no causarían mayor efecto en su decisión o puede haber sentido la vibración desesperada de su cuerpo… la verdad no sabía, pero tan pronto lo dijo, el rostro de Naruto cambio drásticamente otra vez.

-Ella no está bien Sasuke –le dijo y se afirmó en una de las mesas resignado. Se movió los milímetros necesarios para mirarlo a los ojos y cuando los vio sintió como una puntada atravesaba su pecho y espalda. Sea lo que fuese que Naruto le fuera a decir no era nada bueno y lo sabía.

-¿Sabes que su madre murió no es así?

No dijo nada, tan siquiera se movió, pero él lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes y debes recordarlo perfectamente, tienes una memoria de los diez mil demonios. –cuando Naruto le dijo eso, sonrió como si estuviese triste.

El traqueteo de su corazón retumbaba en su cabeza dando la pauta. Bata bum, bata bum, bata bum… demasiado fuerte.

-Después de que la recogí en esta sala, no me he despegado de ella ni un segundo Sasuke. –le recordó mirándolo a los ojos -He seguido todos sus pasos y compartido todas sus risas y llantos. Sé lo que sufrió por quererte, sé lo que sufrió por que no le creyeras y sé también, cuantas veces intentó hacerte entender, pero eres necio –Se pasó una mano en la nuca y le sonrió sin mucha felicidad, como si su energía se hubiese apagado de un segundo a otro. –Realmente eres necio Sasuke.

-No entiendo una mierda –Le murmuró –Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto. -Por primera vez desde que vivía, se sentía estúpido frente a Naruto.

-Hinata tiene una condición muy particular, aparentemente es la misma condición que compartía su madre antes de morir… ella no lo supo sino hasta hace poco, cuando…

Pero después de eso Naruto parecía no poder continuar.

-Cuando que Naruto… -Le dijo un poco desesperado.

-Maldito Dobe, no sé cómo decirte esta mierda… no sé cómo hacerlo. –Le expresó revolviéndose en su lugar.

-Dilo tal como es y de una vez –Le dijo duró y asustado.

-No supimos de su enfermedad –volvió a intentar decir Naruto -sino hasta que… la encontré desmayada fuera de su departamento y…

-De qué demonios hablas Naruto –Le espetó molesto. Naruto no estaba siendo nada claro.

El rubio se sentó sobre la misma mesa en la que se había afirmado y pasó su mano derecha sobre su rostro con fuerza y frustración. Suspiró y continúo. Sea lo que sea que le fuese a decir, parecía agobiarlo a niveles insoportables.

-Hinata chan… Hinata chan ahora mismo no lo recuerda –Comenzó a decirle, un poco más calmado que en un principio -creo que fue demasiado doloroso para ella… había sido un día en el que había tratado de dar contigo, como siempre…

¿Como siempre? Y porque había llegado tan pocas veces hasta él.

-Fui primero al departamento de Hina-chan a calefaccionar el lugar y conseguir un poco de comida, ella cocina endemoniadamente bien –no recordaba haber escuchado a Naruto tan triste alguna vez -Pero ese día demoraba más de lo habitual, salí a buscarla cuando sentí que la había esperado lo suficiente. El ánimo de Hinata me preocupaba en ese tiempo, pensé… bueno eres más listo que yo te puedes imaginar lo que había pensando.

Como un golpe en el estómago las palabras de Naruto se graficaron en la cabeza. Claro que podía imaginárselo. Hinata podía haber decidido acabar con todo eso atentando contra sí misma.

-Pero cuando Salí del edificio me la encontré en la acera de rodillas con una posa de sangre a su alrededor y empapada de lluvia.

-Me estás diciendo que… -Sintió como el aire escaseaba, como sus pulmones exprimían el oxigeno que quedaba para alejarse de él. Necesitaba hacer esfuerzos considerables para poder hacer entrar el aire que parecía haberse densificado en ese lugar.

-Ella estaba embarazada –Soltó Naruto como si fuese la peor basura que podría salir de sus labios –pero lo estaba perdiendo justo en ese momento. Me la quitaron de los brazos apenas habíamos llegado al hospital, Hinata se había desmayado hace un rato y yo estaba un poco pasmado aún, no entendía demasiado bien lo que estaba pasando… como pensaron que era el padre me mantuvieron al tanto de la información en todo momento…

-Tú… maldito cabron –Le farfulló con los nudillos apretados.

-Era yo el que estaba con ella, yo el que la llevó hasta el hospital y el que se preocupaba como si su vida estuviese en juego, era lógico dar esa impresión. –Le gritó como obligándolo a tomar su lugar, un lugar que estaba fuera de todo ella. -Como sea, después de unas horas me explicaron que Hinata sufre una alteración congénita autoinmune. El lupus daña a su cuerpo Sasuke…

-Que quieres… que quieres decir con eso –Los temblores de su voz y de sus manos no pudieron ser ocultados por mucho más tiempo. Si no sabía algo más, si no entendía bien toda la historia…

-El cuerpo de Hinata le hace daño a ella misma, ahora apenas y puede resistirlo correctamente para poder llevar una vida normal pero… en su vientre el bebe era demasiado pequeño y frágil como para hacer lo mismo.

El bebe… él… oh por dios… de un momento a otro se sintió mareado. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Naruto miró al piso

-Por qué… por qué no me dijeron yo…

-Que hubieses hecho Sasuke, restregarle en la cara que era hijo de otro… además, Hinata no lo sabía… no lo supo hasta que se vio bañada en sangre y ahora… ni siquiera lo recuerda.

Hinata…

Qué demonios había estado haciendo. Como había podido causarle tanto dolor si todo su cuerpo moriría por ella. Su respiración se aceleró y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los bancos cercanos para no tambalear.

-Intenta no acercarte a ella –Cortó de pronto Naruto, seco, como nunca antes había sido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios dices? Tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que explicarle

-El lupus es una enfermedad autoinmune que no tiene cura, el grado que tiene Hinata es realmente alto, quizás mucho más que su madre… al menos ella había podido tener hijos. –Le soltó implacable.

Él no dijo nada. ¿Cómo responder a todo eso? ¿Cómo responder a todo ese dolor?

-Cuando ella se deprime todo en su sistema se vuelve más complejo y delicado, no quiero verla nuevamente en el hospital, ni tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase… siento, siento que tú tampoco lo deseas, por eso, por favor Sasuke, si alguna vez la quisiste, onegai… no te acerques a ella.

Casi sin que pudiese percibirlo, Naruto dejo el salón de clases dejándolo completamente sólo. Tan pronto escuchó la puerta cerrarse su cuerpo perdió resistencia. Se acuclilló en el suelo y se aferró a su espalda. Todo lo que Naruto le había dicho… todas las cosas que le habían pasado a ella…. Tomó su cabeza con las manos. Podía sentir como la desesperación ocupaba todos los espacios de su cabeza, podía sentir como su corazón latía arrítmicamente y como su respiración apresurada se convertía en gemidos de desesperación, uno tras otro y tras otro…

Él no la quería…

Y nuevamente el pitido en sus oídos.

Él no la quería.

Sintió el frio de sus lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y se apretó más contra sí mismo.

¡POR KAMI QUE éL NO LA QUERÍA! ¡éL LA AMABA!

La amaba desesperadamente, la amo incluso cuando pensó que lo engañaba, la amo todos los días que estuvo lejos, todos los días que pudo verla, todos los días que la recordaba, la amó en todos sus sueños después de que se fuera, locamente, enfermizamente…

Pero casi no podía alcanzarla más… estaba muy lejos… demasiado lejos y ahora tenía miedo de hacerle daño. ¡Con un demonio! El hubiese dado todo lo que tenía porque ella estuviese bien, pensó que estaba bien…

Frotó su frente con alevosía, casi haciéndose daño.

… ella se había embarazado de él y había cargado en su vientre con un hijo… con un hijo que había muerto antes de nacer. Cerró sus puños dolorosamente, arrepentido de no haber estado con ella, de no haberla acompañado pero sobre todo, arrepentido de no haber podido cambiar el hecho de él hubiese muerto.

Demonios.

Si ella estuviera bien… Gimoteó una vez más. Si ella pudiese recibirlo sin ser dañada nuevamente.

Pero ella estaba enferma… no había caso suponer respecto a su salud. Ella… ella estaba enferma como su madre, una enfermedad que no se podía curar, una enfermedad de la que no se podía salir… ella…

-Maldición –Gritó enojado mientras el eco de su desesperación se esparcía por todo el lugar.

Su respiración volvió a ser descoordinada y agitada… las escasas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos ya no caían más.

No podía quedarse quieto. Pensó mientras se ponía de pie y frotaba sus ojos y su cuerpo se inundaba de una sensación extraña. Una sensación muy parecida a la indignación.

No podía…

No podía dejarla. Golpeo la pared que estaba a su derecha… no podía simplemente desistir de quererla.

-Aggg! –gruñó mientras su puño chocaba nuevamente contra la pared.

No podía porque su amor no era como el de todos, su amor no era devoto al parecer, su amor ni siquiera parecía ser respetuoso. No, definitivamente de ese tipo no era su amor. Su amor era posesivo, corrosivo y avasallador. Él no podía amarla en silencio, él no podía simplemente hacer lo que le pedía Naruto, porque era demasiado egoísta para eso.

Se frotó las lágrimas con su manga, tomó su mochila que por alguno de sus movimientos había caído hasta el suelo y se la colgó al hombro. Saldría de ahí. Necesitaba ver al hijo de puta que había comenzado con toda esa mentira.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor: Disculpen por mis retrasos, ahora mismo estoy en unas largas largas vacaciones y no he encontrado tiempo para subir el capítulo. Intentare hacerlo mejor la próxima vez y ojalá disculpen mis demoras.**

 **Mientras mentían.**

 _ **Capitulo cinco**_

Había entrado sin el permiso de nadie. Mintió en la puerta diciendo que esperaría a Hanabi y como ya le habían visto el día que se había descubierto toda esa mierda, no despertó ninguna sospecha. Después de eso, con un poco de cautela y el estómago hirviéndole de rabia, se había metido en el despacho de Hiashi. Ahora descansaba en una silla, con las fotos de Hinata en las manos y la luz del cuarto apagada.

Después de un rato, cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad del despacho y era posible percibir el borde de las fotografías, firmes pasos en la entrada del pasillo resonaron en la habitación de manera tímida.

Era Hiashi, lo sabía. Esperar a alguien era difícil, pero él había vivido mucho tiempo esperando desde que su madre se fuera de casa. Y ahora igual que en ese entonces, se encontraba sentado con las manos sobre las rodillas, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Cuando se había hecho un experto, había descubierto que podía reconocer perfectamente quien era la persona que caminaba entre la oscuridad, podía diferenciarlas, justo como en ese momento. Hoy resonaban los pasos de Hiashi sobre la fina madera de los Hyuga, los malditos pasos de Hiashi.

Inmediatamente sus dedos presionaron el papel que tenía en las manos. Había habido otras veces, otros días donde había odiado a ese hombre, sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que jamás lo había odiado tanto como en ese momento, con tanta intensidad, con una brutalidad casi irracional. De hecho, a tal punto llegaba ese maldito sentimiento que si él no pensará más en Hinata, si hubiese decidido dejar que Naruto la acompañara, velará su sueño y los días que tenía, seguramente habría decido matarlo. Pero ese no era el caso, y por más que odiara a la persona que justo en esos momentos ingresaba al despacho, no podía olvidar, ni por un segundo, que era el padre de la mujer que amaba y a la que ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

-Qué haces aquí –Le preguntó al verlo en su escritorio, en su silla, con las fotos de su hija.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Hiashi, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-¿Tan idiota me crees? -Le increpó mirándole al rostro por primera vez.

-La verdad, siempre fuiste muy poca cosa –Le dijo con una postura desinteresada y recta. Él no volvió a reclamar su lugar, ni a mostrar la sorpresa de descubrirle en el despacho. Un hombre de hielo, sin interés, sin temor y sobre todo sin ninguna muestra de escrúpulos.

-Pero al parecer no soy estúpido Hiashi

-Ya fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido, Sasuke.

Demonios. Se mordió el labio. El maldito de Hiashi tenía razón. Había sido lo suficientemente estúpido para que los planes de él salieran a la perfección. Había actuado exactamente como ellos querían que lo hiciese cuando viera esas fotografías.

\- ¿Sabes todo el daño que le hiciste? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir en ese momento. No quería sentirse culpable, quería que ese maldito hijo de puta tuviera la culpa de toda esa mierda, por que ahí era como todo había sucedido, tras su cabeza. En las ideas de Hiashi se habían gestado los sufrimientos de Hinata y por consecuencia… los de él.

-Sí, pero era mejor eso. –Le respondió él con rudeza.

-Sabes que podías haberla matado – dijo entre dientes mientras avanzaba dos pasos hasta él

-Estás siendo demasiado exagerado, Uchiha.

-Es tú hija imbécil –Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que tuviera la chaqueta de Hiashi ente sus dedos y que con un gesto amenazador lo empujará hacia atrás.

Por primera vez los ojos de Hiashi, tan parecidos a los de Hinata lo miraron, vacios.

-No lo era, en ese momento no era mi hija…

-Eres un maldito cabrón. –soltó el primer golpe casi sin darse cuenta. Sus nudillos chocaron contra el rostro duró e inflexible de Hiashi; logró hacerlo tambalear, sin embargó Hiashi se compuso inmediatamente y lo miro con convicción y odio.

-Ella… nunca debió ser una Hyuga

-Cómo puede ser tan…

-No, cómo pudiste tú, no fui yo él que la llevó a esto, no fui yo él que la hizo llorar todas las noches, él que la que la saco de esta casa, él que la alejo de mí.

Lo soltó un poco desenfocado. Tenía razón. No había sido Hiashi quien había roto los recuerdos de Hinata, ni siquiera había sido el que la había insultado, él que la había denigrado… incluso el que le había hecho daño físicamente.

Pero no por eso podía ser liberado de toda culpa, ese hombre enfermizamente calmado que tenía delante de él había sido el gestor de toda esa mierda, una mentira demasiado elaborada como para no ser intencionada.

-Tú… idiota, mataste a tu nieto –Le recriminó. Por un segundo… solo un segundo su rostro se desencajó. Eso le dio indicios de que Hiashi Hyuga no sabía nada acerca del aborto de Hinata.

-Así es Hiashi, ella… ella estaba embaraza. –Aún ahora le costaba decirlo, saber que era real, que había existido algo creado por los dos y que había muerto.

-Era el hijo de un bastardo y sería también un bastardo –Dijo con rencor, como si la sola idea fuese asquerosa; pero antes de poder analizar completamente la expresión del maldito padre de Hinata lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

Estaba hablando de su hijo, de su hijo y del de Hinata. Él no era un bastardo, no habría sido un bastardo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Hiashi porque me puedo olvidar de que eres el padre de Hinata.

-Sólo harías que te odie más.

-Lo sé, sólo digo que… puedo olvidarlo. –Acentuó las últimas palabras y presiono con fuerza su cuello con el dorso de su brazo el cuello y parte del pecho de Hiashi.

La pared de la madera de la habitación sonó por la presión que ejercían los cuerpos en conflicto.

-De que murió tu esposa Hiashi. –Su cabeza andaba demasiado rápido. Lo único que quería era que ese imbécil dejará de tener el rostro tan impasible como hasta ese momento. No podía ser que después de todo lo que había hecho no sintiera siquiera un poco de remordimiento, aquello era inaceptable.

-Que… qué tiene que ver eso con lo que viniste hacer aquí

Pese a la posición en la que estaban, era la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que el rostro de Hiashi mostraba un poco de angustia.

-Dime de que murió –Presionó con más fuerza. Hiashi no podría moverse ni aun cuando hiciera uso de toda su fuerza. Vio una mueca pesadez en su rostro; seguramente respirar estaba siendo demasiado difícil en esos momentos.

-Ella… tenía lupus… - fue ahí cuando supo, que había podido quebrar esa mascará de hielo que era su rostro. No pensó que el pudiese haber amado a su esposa.

\- ¡¿Sabes en qué condiciones está TU hija ahora Hiashi, la primera hija de tu esposa?!

Sintió perfectamente la clavícula de Hiashi hundirse en el contorno de su brazo, su esfuerzo por respirar y el miedo en su rostro, y sólo por un segundo, un glorioso segundo, se sintió más poderoso que él.

-No tienes idea verdad…

Hiashi bajó la mirada furioso.

Soltó el agarre de su cuello sin ninguna delicadeza, seguro por sobre todas las cosas, de que él ya no escaparía de ahí.

-La mayor de tus hijas tiene la misma maldita condición que mató a tu esposa, que mató a tu nieto. Tu hija se está muriendo Hiashi…

Decir eso… pronunciar esas palabras, hizo que el fuego de su cuerpo se encendiera. Estaba molesto con Hiashi y con el mundo.

-Tú no…

El rostro descompuesto de Hiashi se presentó de pronto ante él. Entonces entendió que, pese a todo, ella era su hija. De cualquier forma, así era exactamente como quería verlo, aún cuando sonase frío, aún cuando sonase estúpido y retorcido, quería ver a Hiashi sufriendo lo mismo que estaba sufriendo él.

-Tú… tú, estás mintiendo -su voz temblorosa y la mirada perdida parecían pertenecer a alguien completamente diferente.

-Mírame… tengo el rostro de alguien que está mintiendo Hiashi. Perdí todo lo que tenía por culpa tuya, todo lo que amé, todo lo que quise, todo lo que era mío… -Le grito, pero se calmó en cuanto volvió a ver los ojos desesperados de la persona de pie frente a él. -No vine aquí para mentirte Hiashi, vine para que sintieras la misma mierda que yo siento…

-Hinata no…

Entonces los ojos del hombre que odiaba se llenaron de lágrimas, completamente descompuesto, con una expresión distorsionada y la mirada perdida en un recuerdo que él desconocía. En ese estado, el padre de Hinata caminó los pasos que hacían falta para llegar al mesón y tocó los cajones frenéticamente.

-Pensé que… no la querías… -Le dijo incrédulo de sus propias dudas, de las propias conjeturas que estaban asomando en su cabeza.

-Tengo que llamar a… tengo que llamar… –respondió él sin escucharlo, mientras hacía el intento de sacar una de las agendas de los cajones del escritorio, que seguramente contenía la información de a ese que deseaba llamar, sin embargo, en sus manos temblorosas los papeles parecían agua y se colaron con facilidad entre sus dedos, empapelando el suelo de su despacho.

\- ¡No lo toques! –Le gritó frenéticamente mientras se levantaba de la silla y se lanzaba contra los papeles… pero era tarde, ya había levantado una de las hojas y la tenía ahora entre sus manos…

La miró con curiosidad.

La imagen que le devolvía el papel tenía cabello largo, los ojos bondadosos y perlados…

-No la toques -repitió Hiashi, sin tanta fuerza.

-Hina…ta –Estaba… realmente hermosa en esa fotografía.

Hiashi se llevó una de las manos a su rostro resignado, y dejó que su trasero chocará en el suelo. Al parecer, ya no tenía energías para pelear con él.

-No… ella no es Hinata…

¿No era…?

Sintió como sus parpados se abrían más violetamente. Era prácticamente igual a Hinata, su cabello largo y azulado, una sonrisa sincera, labios carnosos, pómulos prominentes lo justo y necesario, una mujer hermosa, igual de hermosa que Hinata, igual de dulce en su expresión, igual, esa mujer era exactamente como….

-Usted no odia a Hinata -Le soltó de pronto. Porque sus sospechas parecieron confirmadas de sopetón, como balde de agua fría.

-Por supuesto que no, no digas estupideces.

-Usted no dejaría que ella muriera… no le importó su nieto. Lo que le molesta es que ella sea de alguien más… que desaparezca de la sombra que usted ha construido para ella… -Le dijo casi sumido en un trance. Todo parecía tan claro ahora.

-Qué… qué demonios está diciendo

-Tú la amas Hiashi… y le has hecho creer toda su vida que es una basura… ¿por qué?

-Por supuesto que la amo, es mi hija –Dijo sin mirarlo mientras que se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y volvía a sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-No… -Dijo el profundamente, demasiadas cosas encajaban como para que estuviese equivocado. –La ha convertido en su esposa… usted no la ama como una hija…

Los ojos de Hiashi parecieron querer salirse de las orbitas

-Mientras crecía, se aseguro de que fuese lo suficientemente insegura como para no descubrir lo hermosa que era…

-Cállate –Le dijo en un tono suave, pero enfermizo.

-no podía soportar verla feliz con otra persona… no podría soportar verla feliz conmigo… porque usted la quiere como a una mujer… ¡Un maldito padre! ¡Un maldito hombre! Eso es lo que es. –Le gritó en la cara, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio sintiendo su sangre hervir entre sus venas.

-¡Mientes! -Se mofó con una sonrisa irónica y enloquecida. -Se la he dejado a Naruto todo este tiempo

-Porque ella no lo ama y usted lo sabe –Después de esa declaración Hiashi cortó el contacto visual, su respiración se hiso cada vez más agitada y descontrolada.

-Ella es mía, soy su padre… -Declaró de forma irrazonable.

-Entonces, debería actuar como uno. Ella no es Hanako, no es su esposa… ¡Es Hinata! Hinata Hyuga, su hija, y está enferma… tan o más enferma de lo que estuvo su madre…

Hiashi acunó su rostro entre las manos y comenzó a gemir, como lo había hecho él cuando se enteró de la noticia.

Después de ver eso se irguió en su posición, pero las puntas de sus dedos aún escocían por golpear al muy maldito, lo vio con desdén y le habló. -Sólo para aclarar una cosa antes de que salga de este maldito lugar. Ella es mía Hiashi, aún ahora ella es mía… pese a eso tú sigues siendo su padre.

Cuando puso un pie fuera de la residencia el peso de la verdad calló sobre sus hombros como toneladas de cemento.

Quería vomitar. Toda esa mierda era repulsiva… necesitaba ver a Hinata, abrazarla, asegurarse de que estuviera bien, de que no se desvanecería de un momento a otro…

Nunca había tenido móvil, le parecía innecesario andar cargando un aparato con el que lo pudieran encontrar en cualquier momento, es por eso que los números de los demás no se los sabía, pero ahora mismo, daría su pierna derecha por tener el número de teléfono de Naruto en sus manos.

Naruto era el único sabía dónde vivía Hinata, él era el único que lo podía llevar ante ella. Nadie más… ni siquiera él mismo podría hacer un acercamiento tan bueno como el que podía hacer Naruto.

Necesitaba ir ante ella y pedirle perdón, rogarle por el si era necesario porque ya no podía pasar un segundo más sin ella.

-Disculpa –Musitó mientras intentaba seguir avanzando por la calle. Había chocado en su caminata con una chica… el cabello rojo se le hacía familiar, pero… en ese momento no tenía cabeza para algo como eso.

-Sasuke kun? Sasuke kun… eres tú!

Se volteó a mirarla, era Karin.

-Sí, ando aprisa –Dijo sin más y continuo caminando.

-Dios, estás hecho un desastre, qué ha pasado –Ella había comenzado a seguirle el paso.

La miró sobre el hombro. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado, un infierno sobre él una…

¡Un momento! Karin una vez… dijo algo sobre toda esa mierda.

En un movimiento rápido tomó sus muñecas y la jaló hacia su cuerpo. Las mejillas d ella enrojecieron al instante. En el segundo movimiento, la aprisionó contra la mampara de un edificio. No le importaba si alguien lo veía, no le importaba si ella lloraba, no le importaba siquiera si le gustaba que la tratara así, él solo necesitaba que ella hablara, si era culpable aún cuando lo fuese de una pequeña parte de toda esa mierda iba a tener que pagarlo.

-Sa…suke

\- ¿Por qué lo sabías?

-Saber que… yo no

Golpeó su puño contra la mampara y volvió a gritar.

\- ¿Por qué demonios lo sabías Karin, vamos, no eres estúpida?

-Nagata… ella nos lo dijo… nos mostró las fotos antes de que tú las vieras, sabía…

Nagata… al recordarlo, comenzó a perder fuerza en las muñecas. El también le había creído.

-Sabíamos que era una puta… pero parece que aún estás coladito por ella.

-Tú… maldita mujer… -Karin no entendía la mentira en todo eso, no sabía exactamente quienes eran los engañados.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que pensábamos… podías haber tenido a cualquiera Sasuke…

-Lo sé, pero ustedes me dan asco.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

-Estúpido –Le dijo al empujarlo y luego comenzar a caminar. Si había algo que no le importaba en esos momentos, eran los sentimientos de Karin.

Continuó caminando. Por alguna razón, esos días la cabeza parecía querer explotarle. Pensar en Hiashi… pensar en Hinata… pensar que su padre estaba remplazándola en su cabeza por su mujer… era asqueroso, y más que asqueroso, aterrador. Ahora entendía tanta mierda… ahora entendía esa posesión irracional, el querer que ella se aleje del clan, el querer mantenerla entre las sombras, sin ser detectada. Hiashi estaba cuidándola, la estaba ocultando para que nada la empañase, para que nadie más la quisiera.

Pero él la había querido… como un loco la había querido. Y por eso, ambos tuvieron que pagar.

Casi media hora después llegó al departamento de Naruto y como de costumbre seguía sin saber realmente cuales habían sido los pasos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí. De forma presurosa goleo la puerta blanca de la entrada. Una, dos tres veces…

-¡Ya voy! –Sonó desde el interior.

Al abrir la puerta un Naruto recién despierto le devolvió la mirada, primero atolondradamente y luego con sorpresa. ¿Es que acaso sería ya demasiado tarde? No tenía muy claro la noción del tiempo esos días

-¡Teme! –Le gritó sorprendido, casi como si estuviese contento de verle. –Pasa, hace tiempo que no venías. –Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Alzó una ceja. Naruto era extraño, después de tanta seriedad se mostraba casi feliz con su visita. Las manos le temblaban, necesitaba saber dónde ella estaba, necesitaba aclarar todo eso rápidamente.

-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy acá –le dijo con seriedad y entonces la sonrisa de su rubio amigo se congeló en un segundo. Por supuesto que él lo sabía, después de todo pese a la apariencia atolondrada de Naruto era implacablemente listo.

-Ya hablamos sobre esto -intentó cortarle el rubio.

-Pero no quedo claro para mí

-Te dije que no puedes verla más –le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Pocas veces, como ese día, Naruto mostraba una expresión como esa.

-Dices eso porque la quieres –Le rebatió, el muy imbécil de su amigo estaba anteponiendo sus intereses por sobre la necesidad de aclarar todo ese entuerto.

Naruto lo miró sin decir nada por un momento, pero luego pudo percibir como se tensionaba su cuerpo hacia él.

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero!–soltó como respuesta mientras lo empujaba hacia delante -¡cómo no quererla, eres el único que no puede verlo, el único que no pudo hacerlo bien…!

Con todo el impulso de su cuerpo lo empujó de vuelta, él estaba diciendo la verdad… con un demonio que todo lo que estaba diciendo Naruto era cierto.

-¡Lo siento! –Le gritó mientras sus manos abandonaban el pecho de Naruto. –Lo siento por no saber quererla, por haber sido estúpido, pero no quiero dejarla, no quiero perderla, yo también la quiero ¡Con un demonio Naruto, no lo puedes entender!

Y entonces el silencio cayó entre ambos como si sus palabras hubiesen dejado sin ideas al rubio. Vio desde donde estaba, los azules ojos de Naruto abiertos de par en par, luego sintió como su cuerpo se relajó.

-Eres mi amigo Sasuke –Le dijo después de un rato.

-Lo sé –Le respondió sin mirarlo. Aunque le costase aceptarlo ese idiota también era su amigo, quizás el único que tenía.

-Pero ella… - Naruto había silenciado sus palabras poco a poco para profundizar su mirada y agravar su seriedad -Ella es la mujer que amo. –Esa aseveración le oprimió él pecho. Una cosa era saberlo… y otra muy distinta escucharla de los labios de Naruto.

-No voy a perder… Naruto.

-Entiendo, pero no me pidas que te ayude.

Lo miró. Nunca antes había visto a Naruto tan decidido, jamás había tenido esa expresión seria en sus ojos azules. Sin quererlo sus labios se movieron para sonreír. Al menos era un conflicto sincero.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

-No espero que lo hagas –Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir de ese departamento.

Encontraría la forma de llegar a ella, una forma que no tuviera que ver con el rubio, una forma que solo fuese de él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mientras mentían**_

 **.**

Buscó la película que Hinata quería ver en su computador y esperó a que ella terminará de preparar los bocadillos. Ese día tocaba películas de acción. Mientras eso ocurría Hinata estaba a sus espaldas y tarareaba una canción, dejó todo listo y se tiró en el sillón, cerró sus ojos un segundo y escuchó… escuchó el dulce sonido de su voz, olió el delicioso aroma de su comida y sintió esa calidez emanando del segundo en que sus presencias coexistían en ese espacio. Podría quedarse ahí para siempre, podría simplemente escucharla mientras reposaba en el sillón, podría verla tambalearse rítmica y simplemente y nada más…

…La amaba, quizás la había amado desde siempre y no pudo darse cuenta sino hasta que él la dejó. Quizás la había amado ese día que el idiota se la presentó; Tranquila, callada, dulce… eso era lo que había visto cuando ella estuvo cerca de Sasuke… escucho el sonidito melodioso de su voz y continuó… pero Hinata ahora era más que eso… o tal vez siempre había sido más.

-Mira, he hecho esos emparedados que tanto te gustan Naruto Kun.

Se sorprendió al escucharla y rápidamente sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Si ella lo quisiera… si ella lo quisiera de verdad se volvería loco de felicidad. Dejaría de pensar en cualquier otra cosa… no habría nada más en ninguna parte… nada más que Hinata… Hinata y su azulado cabello, Hinata y sus ojos grisáceos, Hinata y el olor a Jazmín de su shampoo... su sonrisa cálida, su respuesta comprensiva y su gracia, esa gracia que se le salía por los poros.

Al instante, casi como si el corazón se le apretase, una oleada de oscuridad le atravesó en el momento que ella giró el rostro. Sasuke había regresado arrepentido y herido.

Ella se acodó juntó a él pero la preocupación ya había embargado su cabeza. Había regresado y la quería de vuelta.

Escuchó a Hinata protestar con debilidad por su falta de atención en el televisor. Sonrió. Así era como ella protestaba normalmente, despacio y delicado.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que todo se había puesto en marcha? ¿Qué pasaría ahora qué…?

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó ella en un nuevo intento por sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Él sonrió y contestó –Por supuesto que sí. Ven, acomódate. Sólo intentaba recordar si había visto esta película.

Se acomodó junto a él y miró la película que habían elegido, se rio y lloró junto a él y luego se quedó dormida, tan profundamente dormida que no sintió cuando él se movió para brindarle más espacio en el sillón. Hinata estaba más cansada que de costumbre, venía notándolo hace aproximadamente una semana A veces se dormía tan profundamente que no lograba despertarla incluso cuando la cambiaba de lugar.

Se permitió mirarla con tranquilidad. Era hermosa y tenía una expresión tan tranquilizadora que hacía que su corazón se estrujase a segundos.

Había hecho todo tan lento, todo con tanta calma, todo esperando a que ella en algún momento estuviese lista. -Pensó mientras la miraba y con torpeza acomodaba su azulado cabello junto a su hombro. Demasiado lento… -volvió a pensar.

Tan lento había sido, que el tiempo se le había escapado entre los dedos y de la noche a la mañana Sasuke había entendido lo imbécil y desgraciado que era y con cordura en la cabeza había decidido que quería estar con ella, que la amaba y que su ausencia era una cuestión que no podía tolerar. Para empeorar las cosas, él sabía que pese a todos los dolores, todas las humillaciones y los malos tratos Hinata… amaba a ese inútil bastardo.

Suspiró. Había una cuestión que era peor que toda esa mierda en su cabeza… una cuestión que le generaba esa sensación en el pecho, en la punta de los dedos y la garganta, esa sensación que le hacían reconocer que Hinata no sentía por él ni un ápice de lo que sentía por Sasuke.

Sonrió con tristeza. Era un maldito perdedor. Cuanto daría por la tranquilidad de saber que no se escaparía de su lado tan fácilmente, que no se perdería en la oscuridad de Sasuke o que su cuerpo resistiría un poco más, cuanto daría por saber que…

Volvió a suspirar. Con ella sólo podía perder y aun así, cada milímetro de su cuerpo gritaba porque lo aceptase, porque lo quisiese, porque lo miraba con un cuarto de amor respecto de como había mirado a Sasuke alguna vez, aunque fuesen unos años, o no, aunque fuesen unos días, un segundo, cualquier cosa por saberse entero en los ojos de ella. Hasta el final, aunque le tocara perder, aunque le tocara sufrir porque la quería y porque ya no podía hacer el esfuerzo que significaba perderla.

La cubrió con una de las mantas que estaban sobre la silla.

Hinata podría morir. Pensó mientras acomodaba el futon para dejarla dormir en ese lugar. Habérselo dicho a Sasuke hacía esa aseveración más real.

-Na…ru… to –Murmuró medio dormida.

Se paró en seco, como si la voz de ella lo hubiese paralizado. Justo en ese momento sintió como el corazón estallaba rebosante, como sus mejillas se coloreaban y las manos le comenzaban a sudar.

–No… no te vayas –le había pedido un tanto dormida y, quizás hasta medio inconsciente. Esta era la primera vez, la única vez que la había escuchado decir algo como eso.

Cogió su mano y se sentó a la orilla del futon esperando a que volviese a entrar en un sueño un poco más profundo.

¿Serían esas palabras el resultado del regreso de Sasuke a su vida? ¿sería esta la obra del temor que él infringía en ella, del temor a estar sola?

Él se movió muy débilmente y ella presiono sin demasiada fuerza sus dedos entre su mano. No quería que se fuera, inconscientemente Hinata deseaba que él estuviera ahí. El latido de su corazón asustaba.

-Estoy aquí –Le dijo mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella. Realmente no quería dejarla. –me tienes aquí… no me iré alguna parte… quiero quedarme… contigo –Ella ya no lo escuchaba, seguramente ni si quiera era capaz de sentirlo. Su mano se acercó a su rostro. Sintió su pecho arder nuevamente. La quería tanto, la necesitaba tanto… si ella moría, si ella se iba… incluso sería mejor que estuviera con el dobe de Sasuke.

Quizás toda la expresión de ella tenía que ver con el regreso de Sasuke… movió su cuerpo con cuidado hacia el costado de la cama y se recostó junto a ella.

Naruto había estado con otras personas, había tocado a otras mujeres y las había querido, incluso pensó que las había amado… pero ahora sabía que eso no podía haber sido cierto. Seguro que no era cierto, no sí el rose de la piel de Hinata le provocaba tal sensación.

El perfume de Hinata se le coló en la nariz y entonces sintió como los dedos de ella suavizaban su agarre y suspiraba más débilmente. Se había vuelto a dormir profundamente. Se pegó a ella y contempló en silencio como ella dormía, como vivía y como respiraba… hasta que se durmió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hanabi –Escuchó que su padre la llamaba desde la oficina.

-¡Hanabi! –Volvió a gritarle. Gruño por lo bajo y se frotó el ojo con sus dedos. Qué demonios había pasado ahora. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y lo encontró en su despacho, con el cuerpo casi completamente en el escritorio, el pelo desarreglado, su pulcro atuendo desajustado y marca de pequeños moretones en el cuello. –Necesito, necesito que hagas algo por mí. – le dijo sin más.

Sintió como el asombro hacia que su cuerpo retrocediera unos milímetros. Lo vio revolver los papeles de su escritorio y tuvo la extraña sensación de presenciar el momento exacto en que su padre se volvía loco. Ni siquiera tenía puesto los zapatos y jamás, en toda su vida había visto a su padre con un cabello fuera de lugar, mucho menos pensó siquiera verlo en las condiciones que traía en ese momento.

-Padre… -murmuró con temor y entró cuidadosamente al despacho. Con el primer paso que dio el cuerpo de Hiashi se desencajo

-¿Hinata? –preguntó con una duda que parecía gloriosa para él. Como si la posibilidad de ver a la mosquita muerta alejase cualquier perturbación -¡Oh Hinata! –Le dijo, y se acercó a ella con desesperación. Sin previo aviso la tomó con sus grandes brazos y la estrujó en su pecho. Sintió su mejilla enrojecer. Su padre no se le acercaba tan afectuosamente, ni siquiera cuando hacía algo que le parecía bien.

Se intentó alejar por la sorpresa pero su padre estaba en medio de una locura demasiado real.

-¡Oh! Mi amada Hinata ¿dónde has estado? ¿Has comido lo suficiente? ¿Has ido al médico y te has alimentado como corresponde? –Le preguntó mientras la estrechaba con más fuerza y ponía su nariz en sus cabellos.

-Tran… Tranquilo padre –Así que así es como era. Ella siempre lo había sabido, su padre amaba a su hermana muchísimo más de lo que jamás la amaría a ella. –No soy Hinata… pero de seguro ella está bien y…

El la soltó con estupor y mientras erguía su espalda distinguió perfectamente como el temor se apoderó de su rostro. Retomó compostura, la miró desde donde estaba y habló con un tono sepulcral. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los ojos de Hiashi sama, su padre, el padre que él había sido para ella, ese que siempre la había mirado de una forma diferente, ese que pese a los desprecios demostrados a Hinata no hacía otra cosa que enorgullecerse de su bondad, de sus malditos modos para hacer las cosas. Todo lo demás, todo lo que hacía ella ¡todo lo que era ella! Era ordinario, falto de sentido, falto de interés.

-Hanabi… -Le dijo con seriedad –necesito que hagas algo por mí

-Lo sé padre, sé que por eso me ha mandado a llamar

-Bien -él volvió a tomar asiento y si no fuera porque alguno de los botones de su camisa estaban fuera de lugar y que los cabellos más largo de su blanca cabellera se habían movido un milímetro de lugar no habría vestigio alguno de lo que acababa de acontecer en ese cuarto, jamás nadie se habría imaginado que Hiashi Hyuga, jefe de la familia Hyuga y primero al mando de todo lo demás, había actuado como un loco al recordar a la primera de sus hijas.

-Es necesario que acudas a la universidad, tu hermana… bueno, ella corto toda relación con nosotros, no hemos podido acceder a ninguna de las informaciones que nos daban luces de su paradero. He descuidado su ubicación y de pronto es como si esfumara, la universidad tiene la orden de proteger sus datos y ahora mismo no existen influencias directas donde yo pueda incorporar alguna demanda. Pero tú Hanabi… querida Hanabi, tú puedes hacer que ella te diga todo lo que queremos saber…. Todo lo que necesitamos entender. Tu hermana no está bien, necesitamos traerla de vuelta

¡Necesitamos? Su padre estaba diciéndole a ella que necesitaban que la mosquita muerta volviera a casa, después de todo lo que paso, después de todo lo que había mejorado la sensación de vivir en ese lugar, de sentirse como lo más importante, de sentir su ausencia y disfrutarla, de pensar sus días con muchos menos carga que cuando ella estaba ahí. Entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar mostrar la furia que estaba naciendo en su pecho.

-Padre… ella no ha ayudado a la familia cuando más lo ha necesitado, le hemos pedido sólo una cosa en toda su vida, sólo una cosa en su maldita vida y a decidido irse por el maldito del Uchiha y ni siquiera la a querido, aún así no regresa con su familia, no regresa donde perteneces, como una mal agradecida olvida todas las cosas que has hecho por ella, todo lo que has sufrido padre. Yo no creo que demandar su retorno sea una cuestión necesaria. -Se atrevió a decir, sólo porque la rabia había invadido su cuerpo.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No lo entiendes porque no sabes de lo que estas hablando !

Retrocedió. Su padre nuevamente perdía la compostura. Nuevamente estaba usando ese tonito colérico en la voz que emanaba la sensación de locura.

-Tú no… tú no podrías entenderlo. Se calmó su padre nuevamente se tranquilizaba. –ella es mi hija Hanabi… tal como tú lo eres…. Se vería espantoso en los negocios si supieran que ella ha sido echada de este hogar, aún más estando enferma.

Hiashi el perfecto, severo y perfecto. Rumio en su cabeza. Agacho la mirada. No quería seguir está ridícula conversación, algo le estaba ocurriendo a su padre. Algo en la maldita de Hinata hacía que él se pusiese de esa forma.

-Esta bien, padre. Buscaré información en la universidad

Nuevamente, pudo captar el momento exacto en que los hombros de él descendían a una posición más cómoda.

Se volteó y sintió como su estomago bramaba, como se le quemaban los dedos y como su cabeza chirriaba con un sonido incomodo. No quería por nada del mundo que esta situación se volviera un problema, pero sobre todo, no quería que ella volviese a la casa, todo estaba mucho más tranquilo desde que ella se había ido.

Haría caso a su padre, pero no daría lo mejor de sí.

-.-.-.

Había estado esperando… desde las nueve de la mañana cuando ella había ingresado a la universidad junto con Naruto había estado esperando a que estuviese sola. Frotó sus dedos con un nerviosismo impropio de él. Necesitaba hablarle… si no lo hacía algo en su interior le aseguraba que se volvería loco. Desde que se había enterado de toda esa mierda no había podido más que dormitar, de hecho en las noches, había ocasiones en las que no podía estar seguro de su estado de vigilia.

Más prontó que tarde la encontró. Estaba sentada fuera de la biblioteca de ingeniería administrativa, llevaba las piernas juntas, su cabello azulado ondeando en el viento, sus ojos perlados y una expresión de serenidad que no había visto jamás.

Frunció el ceño y empuño los dedos. Esa era la Hinata de Naruto. El estómago se le revolvió… y antes de cualquier cosa dio un paso. No encontraría otro momento como ese.

A lo lejos… ella lo distinguió, posó sus grisáceos ojos en él he hizo el ademán de levantarse de la banca en donde estaba.

No quería dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir.

-Espera… Hinata. –Salió como un quejido ahogado de su boca. Y entonces ella dudo y volvió a mirarlo, con una seguridad insólita en esos ojos almendrados.

-Uchiha-san –Le respondió ella, con el tono más cordial que le había escuchado nunca salir de esos labios. –Que es lo que desea esta vez.

La distancia que ella ponía lo frenó, como si estuviese a metros de ahí

-Yo… necesito que me escuches, necesito que me entiendas… - se le atravesaban las palabras en la boca -todo esto… este año… yo no sabía -en un momento de desesperación intentó tocar su mano y por un leve segundo sintió su fría piel entre sus dedos.

Ella se alejó de él como si su piel quemase.

-No… no entiendes Hianta yo… no quise hacer toda esta maldita mierda.

-Uchiha san –Entonces la vio…. Y vio su rostro con una expresión tan triste, que no hacían falta las lágrimas para dar cuenta de su congoja –¿por qué… por qué hace esto?

-No… no quiero hacerte daño… necesito que me escuches bien.

Y entonces se tranquilizó. Respiró e intentó ordenar su cabeza que se había vuelto completamente loca con el aroma de su piel. No podía hacerla sentir mal, no podía perturbar tanto su estado de animo.

-Sé… que te he dañado Hinata, sé toda esa mierda que te hice… conozco todo el dolor que te cause.

Vio como sus ojos grisaseos reflejaban los de él, en un segundo que se le hizo jodidamente perfecto.

-Pero sólo hasta hace poco descubrí lo equivocado que estaba… nunca debí pensar que tú me habías engañado Hinata… nunca debí haber dudado de ti… no debí haberte herido, no debí… ¡oh dios! ni siquiera sé como seguir… debí haberte escuchado… soy tan imbécil… sé que no debería estar aquí… sé que no debería venir a pedirte si quiera que me escuches pero…

-Entonces que es lo que hace ahora Uchiha… san

Detuvo su lengua por un segundo. Y la observó; con sus hombros hacia atrás, su cabello ondeándole en el viento y una chispa desconocida en un sus grises y almendrados... ¿era acaso esa una mirada desafiante?

-Por que es que… si piensa que no debería estar aquí, me encuentro justo al lado de usted, escuchando lo que tiene por decir, permitiendo que abra mis heridas y se encuentra usted diciendo además, que toda esa porquería por la que pase fue por una estúpida equivocación, un mero error.

Rencor… eso era lo que había allí y él no sabía como hablar con una Hinata que no lo amaba desesperadamente.

-Sufrí como un loco todos estos meses… me atormente, morí y viví todos los días pensando en ti… en que no me amabas… en que me habías traicionado… Sé que no debo estar acá, que perdí todo derecho pero soy egoísta Hinata…tú más que nadie lo sabe

Y entonces se permitió tocar su rostro… y la vio cerrar sus ojos. Sus labios se tensaron para sonreír al tener ese cosquilleo en sus dedos. Si sólo pudiesen permanecer de esa manera.

-Soy un maldito egoísta y no puedo soportar perderte… porque te amo.

-¡Hinata…! -Escuchó que gritar justo delante de ellos, y entonces la maldita burbuja que habían armado los dos, explotó. –¡Hinata..! La vio levantar su rostro y dirigirse hasta el idiota que corría en su dirección,

-Lee –Había dicho ella. De buena gana hubiese interrumpido al muy imbécil pero esa era una muy mala estrategia si quería conseguir que ella lo escuchará unos minutos más.

-Que sucede –Dijo luego él, lee lo miró como si fuese un demonio.

-Hinata… -Volvió a decir el chico, como si no supiese nada más que decir -es Naruto… algo le sucedió camino a la biblioteca.

Entonces vio los ojos de Hinata abrirse con preocupación y sintió como los sus músculos se tensaron. La mención de Naruto había hecho de su presencia inexistente. La vio levantarse de la banca que ocupaban los dos y separarse de él con inquietud. Cualquier acercamiento había desaparecido por completo.

-Hinata… -Se le escapó de los labios en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Que le paso –salió como un grito ahogado de su delicada boca.

-Lo encontraron herido cerca de los estacionamiento. Haruno Sakura dijo que vio a unos tipos dándole una golpiza. Eran cerca de cinco personas

-Donde está… donde lo han llevado Lee.

-Ahora estaba en una ambulancia, creo que alguien le ha perforado el pulmón.

Hinata no dijo nada más y Lee había guardado silencio. La vio tambalearse y sujetó su brazo derecho… la preocupación en su rostro le cristalizó los ojos y su respiración agitó a tal punto que se tuvo que preguntar por su bienestar. Luego su cuerpo completo cayó al suelo. Sus mejillas palidecieron.

-Necesito ir ahí… Fue lo que ella murmuró.

Y entonces entendió, por primera vez realmente entendió que la persona que estaba ahí junto a él no era la misma persona de la que él se había enamorado hace tiempo, no era igual de frágil o igual de débil, la Hinata que palidecía delante de él era mejor, mucho mejor que en ese tiempo... y para su desgracia, parecía ser que ese cambio tenía relación con los incipientes sentimientos hacia su ahora convaleciente ex amigo.

Apretó los dientes. La estaba perdiendo.

 **Nota de autor: Lo siento muchisimo por las demoras, preferí escribir después del capitulo para no infartar a nadie. La verdad es que estoy en un tiempo enrredadisimo de mi vida, tengo dos trabajos un casa nueva y escaso tiempo para escribir. Por esto es que los capítulos no se subirán tan seguido como quisiese, espero que nunca pase de los tres meses y prometo ante todo terminar esta historia, porque sé que les gusta y a mí también me gusta muchisimo.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota de autor: Antes de que lean quiero pedir disculpa por dos cosas. Primero, por el largo tiempo que me ha tomado comenzar a escribir el capitulo y segundo porque han sido tantas las ansias que he tenido para poder subirlo, que no me di el tiempo para corregir errores ortográficos y de redacción. Sólo espero, desde lo más profundo, que les guste._

 **Mientras Mentían**

.

-Es tarde Kanaye. –Dijo con voz filosa -concerté la cita para las siete y ya son las 8 menos 15. –el golpeteo del agua que se filtraba en el techo era el único ruido que podía escuchar, además de su respiración. –Necesito que me digan qué demonios sucedió allá.

En la oscuridad de las bodegas textiles de las empresas Hyuga tres cuerpos masculinos se movieron al mismo tiempo, para hincarse justo enfrente de ella.

-Lo siento… no… no pudimos terminar… un chico se nos atravesó y tuvimos que…

-Espera un segundo Kanaye, quiero entender. –Sentencio. Y el sujeto llamado Kanaye calló al instante, como si se tragase sus palabras. –¿Han venido aquí sin haber logrado nada, porque un maldito tipo se atravesó en su camino?

El tono irónico y sarcástico le hizo pensar a Kanaye que no saldrían bien parados de ese encargo. Tragó saliva y se dispuso hablar. Sus otros dos compañeros se mantuvieron estoicos con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hanabi Sama… hicimos absolutamente todo lo que pudimos, sin embargo no logramos pasar inadvertidos. El rubio al que tuvimos que atacar estaba especialmente atento del entorno de Hinata Sama

-Y por qué demonios lo atacaron. Nos hubiésemos ahorrado un maldito problema si lo hubieran dejado hasta ahí ese día.

-Él… de alguna forma el entendió nuestras intenciones y vio nuestro rostro… no tuvimos otra opción.

-Y Hinata…

La segunda líder del clan Hyuga arrastro la voz y destelló una amenaza en sus ojos.

Los tres se miraron de reojo. No lo habían logrado, después de lo de ese chico, llegar hasta Hinata Sama había sido imposible.

-Lo siento Hanabi Sama.

Los ojos de Hanabi los escudriñaron con tanto menosprecio que incluso el líder, agacho la cabeza. Fallarle a Hanabi, podía ser incluso peor que fallarle a Hiashi Sama.

La verdad es que la orden de la señorita Hanabi había sido difícil de aceptar. La matanza de su propia hermana era algo que incluso ellos no podían entender muy bien, sin embargo, sabían perfectamente que hacer caso omiso a su petición era quebrantar un contrato que se había creado incluso antes de que cualquiera de ellos existiese en ese mundo. Por lo demás, ellos sabían que si Hinata Sama, la primera sucesora de la familia Hyuga heredaba todo ese imperio, el contrato se quebrantaría irremediablemente. La dulce primogénita de la familia no utilizaría fuerzas tan bajas como ellos, no lo pensaría si quiera. Sin embargo, Hanabi, a esa niña no le había temblado ni una parte de su cuerpo por matar a su hermana mayor, una persona con la que había estado durante toda su vida. Si ella era la heredera, estaba completamente seguro de que la relación de su familia con la familia Hyuga volvería a ser la misma que hace siglos.

-No podremos interferir durante un tiempo… sería demasiado sospechoso. –Dijo con cuidado y convicción. No quería que Hanabi pensará que estaban desistiendo de la misión.

-Lo sé… -Y luego de eso un nuevo silenció atravesó la oscuridad de ese maldito y húmedo lugar. -Necesito que traigan información respecto a ella. Necesito saber que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, como está y quien es la persona a la que apuñalaron… necesito que me digan absolutamente todo desde que dejó la mansión Hyuga.

-Sí, Hanabi Sama.

Casi en un par de pestañeos ellos estuvieron fuera de su vista. Su familia era una de las más antiguas de Japón, y como tal conservaba alguna de sus más negras costumbres.

Camino fuera de la bodega y se subió al auto que la esperaba Yohiro, su chofer. Desearía que todo hubiese funcionado… pensó mientras se recostaba en el asiento trasero del auto. Si esos idiotas hubiesen hecho su trabajo, ese problema ya no formaría parte de su vida… ni ella… ni la sombra en la que la había obligado a vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.

El olor de la clínica penetraba su nariz aun cuando intentaba que su respiración fuera débil. La luz que se reflejaba en las paredes blancas la hacía tener una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago y ese ruido intermitente de la gente murmurando en los pasillos y las maquinas funcionando, la estaban atrapando poco a poco en una desesperanza tan familiar como insoportable.

Recordó porque estaba ahí cuando vio a una de las enfermeras con su expediente. Naruto había sido ingresado. Algo terrible le había pasado y ahora se encontraba gravemente herido. Pero además… había algo maldito en ese pasillo, la luz titilante en el texto de las paredes, los rincones atribulados de gente y de nuevo ese sonidito de fondo que no la dejaba hilar sus pensamientos de forma correcta. Siguió caminando porque para avanzar no necesitaba pensar demasiado. En todos esos meses lo único real había sido la risa de Naruto y la calidez de Naruto. El resto de las cosas, deambulaban entre la espesa bruma de recuerdos, las dolorosas sensaciones de antes de dormir y el severo rechazo de su padre.

-Hinata –La voz del Uchiha la trajo de vuelta.

Vio sus ojos oscuros mirarla con algo de desconcierto. No intentó mantenerle la mirada, necesitaba encontrar el lugar donde Naruto estaba, lo necesitaba más que nada. Y su corazón maldito le decía que si caminaba hacia delante con suficiente convicción lo encontraría.

–Ya… -otra vez la voz del Uchiha. Segundos después sintió como la tomaba de los hombros –Detente. Él estará bien, quédate aquí un momento, primero debemos saber dónde está. –Le pidió señalando una silla.

La miró con detenimiento, entre la luz, el sonido, el olor y la penumbra de su cabeza. Ella no podía detenerse.

Negó con la cabeza con firmeza y brusquedad, mientras intentaba separarse de sus manos -Yo sé dónde está –los ojos negros del Uchiha se agrandaron ante tal convicción.

-Está bien –cedió, por lo que debería ser la primera vez en su vida, pero volvió a tomarla por los hombros y se agachó para quedar justo a la altura de sus ojos. –Te creo. Sabes dónde está. Pero necesitas poder entrar a verlo. Déjame arreglar esto. –le pidió con un tono que no terminó por quedarle claro.

La sentó en la misma silla que le había mostrado mientras la abandonaba junto a un Li que aparentemente los había seguido todo el tiempo. Por última vez decidió mirar la espalda de Uchiha San y el segundo en que este doblo y sus ojos se despegaron de la delgada y estilizada figura, sintió como todo el peso de ese lugar se le venía encima.

Metros más allá Sasuke Uchiha apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, a salvo de los ojos cristalinos de Hinata. No estaba seguro de poder con todo eso. Su pecho ardía con una sensación maliciosa, se quemaba de rabia porque no quería que otra cosa ocupara sus pensamientos, porque la maldad de su corazón era tan oscura que le importaba un cuerno su mejor amigo en ese momento. Ese momento donde se había dado cuenta, quizás antes que ella, que Hinata sentía un profundo afecto por el maldito, que incluso y muy probablemente se había enamorado de él.

Y entonces, si era así, si realmente era así, estaba perdido. No había alma alguna que pudiese encajar tan bien con la de él… no había posibilidad alguna si no eran ambos… si no era ella…

Si no era ella él estaba destinado al fracaso.

Sintió como su respiración se agitaba y el lugar comenzaba a alejarse de su cuerpo. Malditos Hospitales. Apretó sus puños y contra todo su impulso movió sus pies hacia el mesón de informaciones. El cuerpo le ardía de manera extraña y el aire entraba con debilidad a sus pulmones y su pecho… seguramente pesaba más de lo que había pesado en la vida.

-Necesito ver a Naruto Uzumaki –Dijo todo de corrido con el temor de no poder hacerlo si se demorará un segundo más.

-¿Joven se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto que me encuentro bien… necesito saber dónde se encuentra.

-Esperé un segundo –Dijo ella mientras salía del mesón para atajarlo. Segundos más tardes sus piernas perdieron fuerza.

-Joven… joven… -Cada vez, sus palabras sonaban más lejanas. Retrocedió lo suficiente como para caer sobre una de las sillas que estaban en la pared y se desplomó sobre ella.

-Naruto… necesito que me diga donde se encuentra –Le dijo incorporándose y tensiona sus músculos para salir de esa desesperante sensación que le estaba haciendo sentir su cuerpo.

-Ha tenido alguna vez ataques de pánico.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo con indignación pero la verdad es que si había tenido antes experiencias como esa, con su madre, su hermano, su padre, la mentira sobre la traición de Hinata… había estado en esa situación demasiadas veces.

-Sólo dígame… donde se encuentra Usumaki Naruto, yo estaré bien… necesito verlo.

Ella lo miró resignada. Al menos se encontraría en el hospital por si algo le pasaba. Pese a que no estaba bien entregar antecedente de los pacientes sin autorización médica, sospechaba que la crisis de ese joven terminaría cuando supiera el lugar en el que estaba su amigo. Se levantó y volvió a caminar tras el mesón.

Pese a la torpeza de su cuerpo pudo notar que ella estaba accediendo. Le daría la información a Hinata, conseguiría que lo viera aun cuando lo carcomiera por dentro.

-.-.-.

" _Usted no la odia… maldito padre…"_

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente alrededor de su oficina.

-No es verdad... no es verdad… no es verdad

Murmuraba Hiashi entre dientes mientras revolvía los papeles de su escritorio y volvía a emprender su carrera alrededor de su oficina.

" _La ha escondido todo el tiempo"_

-No es verdad… no es verdad…"

" _!Ella va a morir!"_

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! –Grito mientras botaba los adornos que reposaban sobre la esquinera. Sentía claramente como el aire salía y entraba de sus pulmones con desesperación.

Ella era su hija… su débil y amable hija, su honesta y dulce hija y él era un maldito cerdo, un enfermo demonio que no había podido despegarle los ojos de encima.

Las manos de Hiashi temblaban cerca de él y el sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. Con dificultad pudo alcanzar la silla de su escritorio y se derrumbó en ella. Pese a todo, jamás osó tocarla… jamás se atrevió a hacer algo distinto a adorarla. La había apartado con su desprecio, la había apartado lo más lejos posible con sus desmanes porque cualquier acercamiento de ella hacia él era peligroso, horriblemente peligroso.

Pero la amaba, es verdad. La amaba como padre y hombre, la amaba de todas las formas que era posible amarla, mucho más que él maldito de Sasuke, mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría haberla amado, la amo tanto que la protegió de él todos esos años… y la vio crecer, perfecta, la vio crecer hermosa… y ahora estaba muriendo, como su amada esposa.

Puso sus manos sobre el rostro y lloró, un llanto gimoteado… un llanto incontrolable, uno que debió haber estado escondido durante muchísimo tiempo en su interior. No se sentía capaz de ir a buscarla por su cuenta… necesitaba que Hanabi tomará las riendas del asunto y la llevará de vuelta a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tantas horas habían pasado en ese lugar que el maldito olor a hospital había desaparecido de su campo de percepción. Desde donde estaba –el fondo de la sala- podía ver claramente como Hinata había acomodado su asiento para estar justo junto a la cama de Naruto. Li, que hace unas horas los había acompañado, ya había vuelto a su casa y Naruto… se negaba a despertar.

Hace aproximadamente cinco minutos, Hinata se había quedado dormida con la cabeza cerca del hombro de su rubio amigo y aun cuando la situación lo irritaba, está era la primera vez en meses que podía estar en misma habitación que ella, por lo cual no había levantado ni una sola protesta.

El pitido de los signos vitales de Naruto era insoportable y por una razón desconocida, lo hacían recordar, demasiado claramente las veces en que el idiota de su amigo llegó a su casa de manera imprevista, sonriéndole ampliamente. Recordaba cuando le hablo sobre Hinata y cuando le advirtió que la quería. El muy idiota había sido, como siempre, estúpidamente honesto.

Miró con más detención los cabellos azulados que Hinata había heredado de su madre se esparcían por la mitad de la cama. Algo dentro de él estaba seguro de que quien tenía a Naruto en esa cama era Hiashi Hyuga, sin embargo no entendía por qué ahora y lo único que se le ocurría era demasiado malo para aceptarlo. Su conversación con Hiashi pudo haber gatillado su rencor en Naruto… y si eso era cierto, la mitad de la culpa de que él estuviera en esas condiciones era suya.

Recordó la reacción de Hinata al ingresar a la habitación.

" _-Hinata... –le había dicho con la voz más débil que había escuchado salir de su boca antes. Ella había levantado sus grises y perdidos ojos hacia él sin mirarlo en absoluto._

 _-Ya está, hable con una de las enfermeras, ellas nos permitirá entrar. Sin embargo, me advirtió su gravedad, no podrás hablar con él, la debilidad le impide despertar._

 _-Dormido –Había murmurado ella y se había levantado de la silla._

 _-Llévame –le dijo y el obedeció, Li los siguió a escasos pasos._

 _Sentía, desde donde estaba, como la respiración de Hinata se agitaba con cada paso, la miró de reojo y la preocupación que emanaba su expresión corporal trajo de vuelta el malestar de su pecho._

 _Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la palidez de Hinata era extrema._

 _-Anda… te acompañare._

 _Ella le agradeció con un en la cabeza y atravesó la puerta._

 _-Na ru to…. –la escuchó murmurar cuando estuvo cerca de la cama y entonces lo vio. Su rubio y estúpido amigo llenó de cables, un tuvo en la garganta y la maldita y sonora maquina marcando cada latido. –Naru… -la alcanzó a escuchar antes de que diera un paso hacia la cama y se tambaleara peligrosamente. La cogió. Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas no se encontraron nunca con los de él, porque no pudieron apartarse del cuerpo maltratado de Naruto._

 _Ella se acercó como poseída hasta un costado de la cama y acercó una de las sillas. Tomó entre sus dedos una de las manos de Naruto, la única que estaba libre de cables y lloró._

 _-Hinata –La llamó con suavidad porque le asustaba lo que estaba viendo, sin embargo ella no lo miró. Y entonces vio cómo su cuerpo pálido se desvanecía, cada vez más fuera de sí, cada vez más perdida entre las lágrimas y la ausencia. –¡Hinata! –Le gritó._

 _-Suéltame… -la escuchó murmurar cuando sus manos tocaron su torso para enderezarla sobre la silla. Sintió un líquido frío correr por su espalda. Ella lo estaba rechazando._

 _-No te dejaré –Le aseguró. Él podía soportar todo eso, incluso podía pensar que el desprecio de ella era justo, podía aguantar todo… si lo dejaba ayudarla en ese momento._

 _-Antes… antes de que aparecieras de nuevo todo estaba bien… si hubiésemos estado juntos en ese momento, si hubiese llegado con él a los estacionamientos._

 _-Hubiesen estado en este maldito hospital los dos –Le gritó sin paciencia al escucharla querer poner su vida en riesgo, al pensarle maltrecha… igual que Naruto. Los ojos de ella lo miraron asombrados y tristes, repletos de lágrimas y el sintió su alma arder._

 _Naruto había sido su única guía cuando no había habido nada, ni familia, ni amigos y mucho menos él, ahora sentía… que nuevamente estaba sola. Se rindió, él no podía dejarla sentir eso… no debía, no a ella._

– _Lo siento Hinata… Lo siento –Le dijo en un susurró mientras caía hasta su altura y la estrechaba contra sus brazos. Casi al instante ella comenzó a sollozar._

 _-El imbécil de Naruto es terco, él no te dejará_

 _Ella asintió en su pecho sin dejar de llorar._

 _Quizás era cierto lo que ella decía. Si él no hubiese aparecido su maldito mejor amigo no tendría que depender de un estúpido aparato para respirar._

-.-.-.-.-..

-Aghh.. –resonó mientras apretaba sus dientes. Si eso era así, si el maldito de Hiashi había hecho eso por su culpa, había manchado sus manos con la sangre de su mejor amigo. –¡Maldición! –Murmuró entre dientes.

Era una estúpida mentira pensar que no le importaba lo que pasará con ese idiota, una mentira que se había inventado por Hinata.

-Señor, usted no puede pasar, debemos esperar que alguno de los dos jovencitos salga.

-¡Suélteme! Sólo quiero verlo.

-Señorita, permítale entrar, Jiraiya Sama es el padrino de Naruto y su única familia.

Sasuke vio como la puerta se abría y los cabellos blanquecinos del viejo entraban antes que él a la habitación. Se levantó del asiento y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Hinata se removía en su posición para darse cuenta de todo ese alboroto.

Tras de él se ubicaba una enfermera y Sakura Haruno, una de sus compañeras de Universidad con la que no había cruzado una sola palabra en toda su vida escolar pero que últimamente se veía muy pegada al grupo de Hinata y Naruto.

-Viejo –Le dijo a modo de saludo. Jiraiya permaneció de pie contemplando el cuerpo inerte de Naruto y a Hinata junto a él.

-Que fue lo que ocurrió –preguntó seco.

-No estoy seguro –Le respondió con honestidad. Miró hacia Hinata. Su padre la amaba, la amaba como había amado a su esposa, la amaba por el enorme parecido que guardaba con ella, quizás… incluso la amaba por otras cosas, cosas que él desconocía. Estaba seguro de que eso lo había vuelto loco, no negaba que ese demonio podría haber encontrado cualquier razón para querer eliminar a Naruto, y bien sabido era que la familia Hyuga mantenía demasiado viva su relación con las viejas tradiciones.

Hinata hizo una suave y elegante reverencia hacia el padrino de Naruto y este cambio su rostro para dirigirse a ella.

-Disculpa mi impertinencia Hinata Chan.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con tristeza.

Así que ya se conocían. Bufó.

-Necesitamos que uno de ustedes salga.

Se levantó inmediatamente de la silla.

-No se molesten –Resopló frustrado. De todos modos él no debería estar ahí.

Salió con paso rígido del lugar y esperó fuera de la habitación junto a la Haruno, que por alguna razón había tensado todos los músculos de su cuerpo cuando él salió. Hinata conocía a Jiraiya, eso quería decir que su relación con Naruto era mucho más íntima de lo que había pensado. Resopló pesadamente.

Casi una hora más tarde Jiraiya salió de la habitación con un aspecto enardecido.

-Necesito que hablemos. Hinata Chan volvió a quedarse dormida, pero no podemos hablar en la habitación.

El entendió y se levantó del asiento sin resistencia, dejando a la Haruno sola en las banquillas. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió al viejo por el pasillo de la clínica. Llegaron a la cafetería del hospital y se sentaron en dos sillas pequeñas que estaban en el extremo más alejado. Pidió un café porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin nada en el estómago y esperó a que le hablaran.

-Sasuke, sé que sabes porque vinimos hasta acá.

-Lo sé.

-De que sospechas

Tomó un sorbo de café y miró hacia la puerta mientras pensaba como decir lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Hyashi Hyuga, el padre de Hinata.

Sintió –pese a que no lo estaba viendo- que el cuerpo de Jiraiya se rigidizó.

-Sé que conoces la historia entre Hinata y yo.

Jiraiya asintió.

-El padre de Hinata armó el escenario para que toda esa mierda ocurriera. –Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras él tomaba otro sorbo de café. –Fui hasta su casa a confrontarlo hace algunas semanas y descubrí que tiene un amor enfermizo por Hinata… sospecho que ahora Naruto estaba en su camino.

Jiraiya lo miró sin decir nada durante un largo rato. No sabía si era porque no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo o porque no creía toda esa locura.

-Debes dejarme eso a mí. Hiashi es un tipo duro, no será fácil que te enredes en una pelea con él.

Le había creído. Gruño por lo bajo, habría sido muy fácil hacerle daño el día en que estuvo en su despacho. Si hubiese sido peor de lo que ya era, su único amigo no estaría tirado en esa estúpida camilla.

-Hey… sé que no te gustan las conversaciones profundas, y que no nos vemos desde hace siglos, pero te conozco Sasuke, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo. No intentes hacer nada estúpido con él, es demasiado, incluso para mí será difícil entender que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Pero él tenía una conexión con ese lugar, una de la que no hablaría pero que podría permitirle entender que es lo que había pasado con mucha más facilidad. La desventaja, eso significaba tener que verla de nuevo.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en silencio hasta que él decidió hablar.

-Desde cuándo –Preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que el viejo lo entendería.

-Hace unos meses Naruto llegó con esa pequeña muchacha que no tenía más color que la de una hoja en blanco.

-Ya veo.

-Hey Sasuke, creo que entiendes la posición en la que están las cosas. –No movió su cabeza de lugar. Por su puesto que lo entendía. -Naruto también la ama ahora… lo sé, lo he visto.

Siguió sin mirarlo, no quería que leyera nada en sus ojos ni en su rostro. Él también lo sabía, su amigo había sido lo suficientemente leal como para decirlo.

-No presiones las cosas. Sé que no eres un mal chico.

Sonrió con ironía y se levantó del asiento

-Me cansé de conversar. Dime si sabes algo viejo. El idiota sigue siendo mi amigo.

Que sabía el viejo respecto a lo malo que era, no había visto un ápice de su maldad. Ni siquiera él tenía claro cuan malo podía ser, pero entendía que estaba jodido, porque la maldad de su cabeza le había hecho pensar, por un segundo, que incluso no le importaba la muerte del único amigo que se había quedado junto a él pese a todas las cosas. Cerró la puerta del casino y volvió a la habitación que había dejado. Haruno Sakura todavía estaba sentada en la banquilla donde la había dejado.

-Uchiha san, lamento lo que ocurrió, no había tenido oportunidad de decirlo…

-Aha –Fue lo único que él dijo antes de entrar a la habitación y sentarse en la misma silla.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación, Hinata nuevamente se había derrumbado sobre la cama de Naruto. Se acercó a ella y movió su cabello. Respiraba de manera tranquila y suave y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto. Acaricio su cabeza lo suficientemente lento como para que ella no despertara.

-Lo siento… -se le escapó de los labios.

Por alguna razón sentía que toda esa mierda tenía que ver con él. Miró a su mejor amigo respirar con dificultad. El no moriría, estaba seguro, Naruto era demasiado bueno como para que eso pasará, además tenía una suerte endemoniada.

Se hinco a la altura de Hinata y en un movimiento atrevido, reposó su cabeza cerca de ella. La amaba y estaba dispuesto a todas las mierdas del mundo porque sus ojos lo miraran con afecto nuevamente, por sentir su vocecita en el oído y esa sensación embriagadora de no estar solo, de reír por tonterías y de…

Sus ojos, contra su voluntad se humedecieron. Había sido tan estúpido. Sólo hasta ahora se daba real cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo y de que estaba muriendo… lentamente. Naruto vivía y ella moría a cada segundo.

Demonios, no quería eso, no quería nada de lo que les estaba pasando, a ninguno de ellos. Se levantó y salió. De reojo vio a la Haruno levantarse del asiento al sentir su presencia pero no le importó. Camino enceguecido hasta la salida del Hospital y cuando estaba fuera respiró desesperadamente, porque el aire había escaseado en ese toxico lugar y porque la presión de verlos le estaba rompiendo el cuerpo en pedazos.

Se acercó sin mucha fuerza a los árboles y cayó. Casi como si hubiera estado planeado el cielo, que debería mostrar el inmenso sol de primavera, se inundó de lluvia y calló de manera violenta, tan desesperada y caótica como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días pasaron. Hinata no se había atrevido a despegarse del lado de Naruto y él no había podido dejarla sola. La había acompañado en silencio todo lo que había podido, pero ella necesitaba descansar… necesitaba comer más que esa comida que él estaba obligándola a consumir y necesitaba dormir lo necesario. Si no lo hacía… La verdad es que no sabía qué pasaría con ella si no lo hacía, sobre todo porque no tenía idea, de cómo es que la enfermedad de la que lo había puesto al tanto Naruto, la estaba afectando.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

-Hinata… levántate tienes que comer, él no estaría feliz si al despertar te encuentras enferma.

Ella pareció meditar sus palabras pero ambos sabían que aquello era cierto, la comida que le había estado llevando durante esos días era todo, menos nutritiva.

-Está bien… -le respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Mientras iban caminando lado a lado, el hombro de ella rozó su brazo. Hinata había bajado la guardia durante esa semana, cada vez tenía mayor sensación de familiaridad cerca de ella. La miró de reojo. Su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y pese al escaso descanso seguía pareciendo la distinguida heredera de la familia Hyuga.

Pese al contacto más natural no se había acercado más de lo debido, había mantenido una respetuosa distancia y en silencio la había admirado por su fortaleza y dedicación, sobre todo por lo cansada que se veía y lo pálida que se encontraba su piel. Ella no necesitaba más estrés por el momento y aunque que estuviera cerca de ella no era precisamente un alivio. Él tampoco podía permitirse alejarse mucho más.

Cuando ambos atravesaban la puerta de salida se atrevió a preguntarle algo que había estado rondando su cabeza desde hace días.

-Creo que deberías ir a dormir. Si necesitas, puedo llevarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego lo miró con una extraña suspicacia en sus ojos grises. Seguramente su intención la toco en alguna parte. Ya no era tan ingenua, se había vuelto mejor mientras estaba con su mejor amigo.

-No, quiero estar cerca por si sucede algo. Pero salí porque… no debe ser bueno para ti pasar tanto tiempo aquí… sé que esté lugar te hace sentir extraño. Deberíamos comer en la cafetería que está allá en frente.

Detuvo su camino un segundo, uno que fue imperceptible para Hinata quien siguió caminando con la vista en el camino y los ojos tristes. Pero ese había sido como un choque eléctrico para él, porque sintió ese golpe en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –Preguntó en un murmulló que apenas se escuchó.

-¿Recordar que? –Le preguntó ella volviendo a fijar los ojos en él.

-Los hospitales… las crisis. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella volvió sus ojos al camino. -Que no quiera volver a tener la relación que teníamos antes, Uchiha san, no quiere decir haya olvidado todo de usted.

Cordial y elegante. Así era Hinata, incluso ahora le estaba dando una patada el trasero con mucho estilo. Al menos no lo había enterrado dentro de todas las cosas que olvido.

Mientras pensaba en eso el cuerpo de ella tambaleo junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al tiempo que la sostenía del brazo.

-No es nada… últimamente tengo este tipo de accidentes con cierta frecuencia.

Y mientras ella retomaba su camino, el recuerdo se le hizo palpable y devastador. Ella iba a morir. Aun cuando caminaba, hablaba y miraba con normalidad, moriría. Se lo habían dicho ya los médicos que habían hablado con Naruto y no con él.

-Debes estar demasiado cansada. –mintió antes de seguir andando.

Entraron a una cafetería pequeña que tenía pocas mesas libres y se sentaron cerca de la entrada.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar de forma molesta. Ahí estaba ella, con su piel tan blanca como siempre, sus perfectos ojos grises y su largo cabello azulado cayendo en cascadas sobre sus hombros, oliendo impresionantemente embriagadora y sin hacer ningún maldito esfuerzo.

Quizás por todos esos detalles eso su padre la había amado... Quizás por eso el idiota de Naruto se había enamorado de ella… y quizás por eso él…

No… no era solo por eso, él la amaba por muchas más razones. La forma en que soñaba cuando dormía, lo estúpidamente servicial de su compañía, su amor incondicional, su entrega completa… él la amaba de otras formas porque conocía mucho más de ella.

Sin que se diera cuenta ya tenía dos tazones con sopa caliente frente a ellos.

-Uchiha san –le dijo rompiendo el silencio.

La voz de Hinata era pequeña y suave

-Por qué hace esto –Le preguntó con algo de pesar en la voz.

No entendió del todo su pregunta, así que no la respondió. Estaba haciendo tantas cosas en ese momento que era imposible saber a qué se refería con exactitud. Ella pareció comprender su problema porque siguió explicando.

-Venir acá, acompañarme, acompañar a Naruto, buscarme el otro día en los estacionamientos… -se calló un segundo, como si meditará algo y luego levantó la cabeza hacia él con dureza -¿por qué regreso?

Los firmes y grises ojos de Hinata, le recordaban demasiado el tiempo que habían pasado separados. No quería que fuese más de esa manera, el necesitaba quererla, el necesitaba estar junto a ella, necesitaba salvarla de la irremediable muerte, o acompañarla si no habían más alternativas.

-Te lo dije… ese día recuerdas. Ningún momento después de ti tuvo descanso… Hinata.

Quizás está sería la única oportunidad más directa que tendría para explicar las cosas.

-Me equivoque terriblemente esos días y quizás toda esta mierda sea un castigo de eso, pero sé que no es ninguna equivocación y que no soy un mentiroso cuando te digo que no hubo un maldito día en que dejará de pensar en ti, no hubo un maldito día en que no te necesitara conmigo.

Ella no dijo nada siquiera movió un musculo de su rostro.

-Sé que no debería intentarlo, probablemente no merezco ni siquiera esté tipo de contacto… pero no sé qué hacer con esto que siento. –la miró consternado… se le estaban escapando las palabras de la boca. -Te amo y no puedo simplemente hacerme aún lado… siento que no…

-Pero yo no puedo estar con usted –lo cortó ella y el se detuvo en seco. Ahí no había ni la más mínima gota de esperanza. Todo lo que había visto ese día se había desvanecido completamente. Quizás las heridas de Naruto le habían dado coraje para enfrentarlo sin dudas. -todo lo que hago cuando estoy cerca de usted es sentirme miserable. Yo, Uchiha san, entiendo perfectamente que todo eso fue un mal entendido pero después de todo lo que paso ese día… usted sintió alguna vez lastima de mí? Sintió tristeza por lo mal que me veía, sintió pena por todas las veces que me humille enfrente de usted, sintió remordimiento por dejar que las estudiantes de la universidad se aportillaran en mi contra?. No me importa que comenzó este mal entendido… pero usted no se detuvo ni una vez para darme algo de fuerza….

No dijo nada porque no sabía cómo responder a eso.

-Después de que me hecho de su vida… todo fue un infierno para mí, Incluso en mi casa. Cuando no supe que más hacer lo dejé todo y decidí desmoronarme en una casa vacía, en donde la única luz que entraba era Naruto kun.

Un silencio como jamás había vivido se apoderó de ellos dos en ese lugar. Sintió su estómago retorcerse con amargura. No le gustaba para nada la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación.

-Yo… la verdad Uchiha san –volvió a mirarlo pero ahora tenía una luz distinta en sus ojos grises. - lo ame locamente… pensé que moriría los días en que no lo podía ver… pensé que moriría cada vez que me rechazaba y humillaba.

-Agh –rumeó mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. Ella tenía razón

-Pero no morí por eso… Naruto me sacó de ahí. –Agregó con una semi-sonrisa en los labios. -No morí por mi padre ni por su desprecio, no morí por usted… yo no morí por ninguno de ustedes porque entendí que podía ser algo valioso por mí misma. –levantó su mirada gris hacia el quien con un rictus en la boca, se había quedado en completo silencio. -Entendí que no fue correcto lo que me hizo, que no necesitaba el perdón de un acto que jamás cometí. Yo no morí como sentía, porque además… no estuve sola y porque una de las cosas… una de las más importantes cosas que Naruto me enseño, fue a vivir. -Y entonces sus ojos grises se empañaron con lágrimas. -Con todas las fuerzas, con todos los ritmos… a vivir desesperadamente… aunque todo se estuviese derrumbando cerca de mi…

Sólo podía mirarla y entender… cuanto había cambiado.

-Fui un imbécil… -dijo mientras su dedo pulgar e índice presionaban el puente de su nariz. –yo… decir lo siento no parece suficiente pero… de verdad… ahh demonios, de verdad perdóname Hinata.

-Gracias Uchiha San… -le cortó ella con los mismos grises ojos empañados de siempre pero con un poco más de luz. -Sin usted no podría ser nada de lo que hoy puedo ser… sin que usted se hubiese cruzado en mi camino… yo no podría sentir como me siento. Pero no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos…

Una estocada en su corazón y el bombeo irremediable de sus latidos.

-Le debo demasiado al hombre que está en la cama de ese hospital luchando por su vida. A usted… Uchiha-san, lo ame desesperadamente, enfermamente, lo ame casi el punto en que no podía respirar, lo ame incluso sin vivir…

Sintió como su pechó hormigueaba con una incomodidad desconocida.

-Pero ya no puedo seguir con esto Uchiha-san… arigato y hasta luego. No tengo problema con que permanezca en la clínica, entiendo que Naruto es su amigo, pero por favor, no intenté nada más conmigo.

Sin haber siquiera probado su sopa, Hinata se levantó de la silla con delicadeza. Sacó de su bolso el dinero que representaba el monto de lo que había comido.

Lo estaba cortando… le había dicho muy claramente que no podía pensar en él de esa forma…

Uno tras otros los flashback de su vida junto llegaron a su cabeza y fue incapaz de decirle alguna cosa. Frunció su entrecejo con dolor y vio su espalda alejarse con cada movimiento.

No podía ser…

Él podía sentirla… lo había visto en sus ojos antes de que pasará el trágico incidente. Estaba seguro que no podía ser, ya no iba a ser un imbécil de nuevo, no se iba a dejar engañar, por nada del mundo ignoraría de nuevo esa sensación que quemaba su pecho.

No quería dejarla ir… sabía que no estaba respetando sus palabras y era un maldito imbécil por ello… pero no había forma alguna en que el pudiese vivir sin ella. Lo único que estaba claro para él ahora… era que Naruto se había convertido realmente en su rival.

Se levantó de la silla, sacó dinero del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó su chaqueta y corrió hacia la salida. La lluvia caía furiosamente, tanto así que le costaba ver a más de un metro de sus pies.

-Hinata –Gritó para pararla con la desesperación desgarrando su garganta –Hinata!

Sintió como la angustia le callaba la boca y sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse. La figura de ella se detuvo en el agua, dándole la espalda.

Avanzó porque no sabía que más podía hacer.

-Perdóname… -Repitió cuando sus palabras salieron –Por favor… Perdóname –y entonces las lágrimas, malditas, traicioneras y descontroladas lagrimas abandonaron su cuerpo y apoyó su cabeza contra su espalda. El cuerpo de ella temblaba. –Pero no puedo dejarte… no quiero dejarte Hinata…

Los temblores del cuerpo de ella se hicieron más fuerte y en un atrevido movimiento él la giró.

Sus rostros mojados por la lluvia del verano mostraban el dolor que esa situación estaba causándoles.

-Estas mintiendo… -dijo con la voz profunda mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella. Ese rostro no podía pertenecerle a alguien que no quería nada de él. El huracán de sus emociones pareció calmarse con el tibio contacto de ella. Tenía una oportunidad… sólo una oportunidad, si ella no movía sus argumentos después de eso, entonces… realmente la habría perdido.

-No estás siendo sincera contigo misma… no estás siendo sincera conmigo. –Tenía tanto miedo mientras la tenía ahí, tomada de los hombros y con su rostro tan cerca, diciéndole cosas tan taxativas y fuertes

-Tú me amas, aunque sea estúpido… -lo era incluso para él - aunque sea incorrecto, aunque el estúpido de Naruto sea mil veces mejor que yo y sea perfecto para ti, yo sé… -No volvería a dudar de lo profundamente noble que podía ser el corazón de esa mujer -que así como yo… no has podido borrar este sentimiento.

-Yo no… no sé qué está diciendo Uchiha san... –Dijo con nerviosismo e intentó voltearse, pero él ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dejarla ir.

La tomo de su muñeca, una muñeca delegada y suave que quedaba endemoniadamente bien con su cuerpo y la jalo para acercarla a él. Su cuerpo mojado sintió el tibio tacto de Hinata y entonces se inclinó lo suficiente para besarla. Tomando su cintura con las manos, sintiendo su resistencia y luego el excitante golpeteo de su lengua deshacerse en su boca… se hundió con más fuerza en ella porque quería ser parte de ella. Tenía la sensación palpitante de querer fundir sus huesos con su piel y transmitirle todo ese cumulo de energía que se acumulaba en su pecho. En un arriesgado movimiento el suavizó el beso… y procuro quererla tanto como fuera posible antes de separarse de ella. Volvió a apoyar su frente con la de ella. No había abierto sus ojos, tenía miedo de verla.

-Está mal… es incorrecto, pero sé… Hinata Hyuga, sé que aún me quieres.

Y entonces abrió los ojos. Ella lloraba con una pena tan profunda que era palpable, él seguía teniendo lágrimas en los ojos y la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

La vio morder su labio en un gesto contrariado y luego sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba.

-Esto no debería haber pasado. –Le dijo ella con pesar y sacó fuerza de un lugar desconocido para él y lo empujo para devolverse al hospital.

Con un horrendo dolor en pechó se quedó ahí, sólo y rendido bajo la lluvía con la única esperanza de ese beso, con la única ilusión de la sensación que le habían transmitido sus labios. Porque él había sentid perfectamente como ella se desarmaba.

Era incorrecto, estaba mal y probablemente Hinata quedaría 100mil veces mejor con un tipo como Naruto. Pero su alma la buscaba desesperadamente como si hubiese nacido para que estuvieran juntos. Quizás era cierto, en esta y otras vida… debía seguirla.

Agradecía que él tiempo acompañará a su humor. Pensó mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre él.


End file.
